Bokura no Gash Bell! Especial 2: El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Después de la repentina desaparición de Kurumi, Zeon dedice buscarla y desaparece también. Gash, al encontrar una carta escrita por su hermano antes de desaparecer, decide reunir a sus amigos y abrir un portal al Mundo Humano para juntarse con sus compañeros e ir a rescatar a las dos personas más importantes para él del "Mundo del Espejo". ¿Qué secretos ocultará este mundo?
1. La Habitación de los Espejos

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 2: "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo"**

 **Parte 1: "La Habitación de los Espejos"**

-¡Kurumi-chan! ¡Kurumi-chan! – Un Mamodo de 10 años buscaba con impaciencia a su amiga, su cabello era rubio, tenía piel morena claro y ojos grandes de color naranja, usaba un manto azul con negro que era adornado con un broche de moño dorado, en su mano llevaba una especie de varita blanca de bordes rosados con una esfera cristalina en el centro. - ¡¿Dónde estás, Kurumi-chan?! ¡Responde! – Por ir distraído buscando a la joven, terminó en el suelo después de chocar con alguien. – Ouch… Lo siento… -

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Gash? – Un chico muy parecido a Gash estaba en el suelo frente al Mamodo rubio, pero este tenía cabello plateado y unos ojos grandes violetas que brillaban con intensidad, su manto era blanco y su broche era azul. - ¿No deberías ir a la junta de los Reinos? Faltan menos de 10 minutos para que empiece. –

-Unu… - El niño se puso de pie, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta hasta que recordó lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes de accidente. - ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¿No has visto a Kurumi-chan, Zeon? No la encuentro por ningún lado… -

-¿Kurumi? Qué extraño, creí que estaba contigo. – Zeon miró fijamente a su hermano. – Se supone que nos veríamos hace media hora en el jardín para entrenar, pero nunca llegó… Viene a buscarla porque creí que estaría jugando contigo otra vez. –

-Unu… Pero no ha venido y me prometió que estaría conmigo en la junta para evitar que Kyushuu-dono vuelva a gritarme. –

-¿Kyushuu? ¿Hablas del General de Suiko? –

-Sí, dice que no está de acuerdo con mi forma de "gobernar", por eso siempre terminan peleando él y A-Su. –

-Ya veo… Tendré que hacerle una "visita". – Unos pequeños rayos azules se emitieron de la mano derecha de Zeon, la cual había sido levantada por el Mamodo mientras tenía esa mirada asesina que lo caracterizaba mucho.

-¡N-No, Zeon! ¡No electrocutarás a nadie! – Gash calmó a su hermano, peor no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al imaginar las cosas que Zeon podía llegar a hacerle al General de Suiko. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos a buscarla? Es muy raro que Kurumi no aparezca… -

-Tienes razón, pero tú tienes que ir a esa junta. – Zeon volteó a su hermano y lo comenzó a empujar hacia el corredor que llevaba a la sala de reunión. – No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de buscar a Kurumi. –

-¿Estarás bien solo, Zeon? – Gash no estaba muy convencido de irse.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? Conozco este castillo mejor que tú, además sé con exactitud los lugares a los que asiste Kurumi aquí dentro, así que no te preocupes que yo la encontraré. –

-Unu… Te lo encargo, Zeon. – Gash caminó un poco hacia el frente, pero se detuvo. – Por favor, cuando la encuentres, házmelo saber. –

-Te lo prometo, ahora ve que faltan menos de 5 minutos para tu junta. –

-¡Unu! – Gash sonrió un poco más relajado, esta vez salió corriendo por el gran corredor para lograr llegar a tiempo a la sala donde le esperaban los 4 generales de los reinos que conformaban el Makai. – _"Todo estará bien, Zeon la encontrará, así que será mejor que me dé prisa en llegar o de lo contrario A-Su me volverá a reñir." –_

-Bueno, Gash regresó a la sala. – Zeon cruzó las manos. – Ahora ¿dónde debo buscar primero? – El peligris se quedó pensando unos momentos, luego con serenidad se dio la vuelta hacia el lado contrario del corredor. – Bueno, supongo que debería comenzar por la biblioteca… Tal vez esté buscando información sobre nuevos hechizos o algo así. –

Sin perder la calma, el Príncipe Mamodo caminó por el gran corredor, atravesó dos habitaciones más y continuó por las grandes escaleras hasta llegar a la biblioteca personal del Rey, era una habitación enorme y llena de todo tipo de libros, al fondo se encontraba una segunda puerta cerrada con llave, era la parte prohibida de la biblioteca, pero tanto él como Kurumi solían colarse en ese lugar algunas veces.

-No está aquí… - El chico caminó por toda la biblioteca hasta terminar frente a la puerta de la sección prohibida. – Por lo que veo no está ni en la biblioteca ni en la sección prohibida, después de todo aún tiene el candado puesto… - Suspiró algo fastidiado, no era el tipo de personas que recorrerían todo un castillo (y más allá si era necesario) por una persona, pero para él (y Gash) Kurumi era simplemente…especial. – Bueno, a seguir buscando. – Antes de mover el pie, un libro cayó en su cabeza y le golpeó, es poco decir que el grito que dejó salir llenó la biblioteca, no tanto por el dolor, sino por el fastidio de tener que buscar a Kurumi y encima le cayeran cosas en la cabeza. - ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Con irritación levantó el libro: "Alice in Wonderland" era el título de dicho volumen, ya que en el Mundo Mamodo no existían ese tipo de libros (además de que estaba lleno de dibujos coloridos y pocos textos en otro idioma), lo más seguro es que fuera uno de los muchos libros que Gash compró en la Tierra cuando iban a visitar a Kiyomaro y los demás. - ¿"Alice in Wonderland"? Es uno de los libros de Gash… ¡Cuando lo vea definitivamente le regañaré! Mira que dejar sus libros en un lugar donde le caen encima a la gente. – Zeon acomodó el libro en un estante que tenía un espacio vació y luego salió de la biblioteca sin prestarle atención a lo sucedido.

 ** _-Sala de Juntas-_**

-Unu… No entiendo nada… - Gash estaba rodeado de signos de interrogación.

-Por favor, su Majestad, ponga más atención a lo que decimos. – El General de Fuuga lo miraba con algo de resignación.

-Unu, lo siento, pero hablan de cosas muy complicadas y no entiendo… - Gash se dejó caer en la mesa, haciendo que su corona se ladeara un poco.

-Su Majestad. – A-Su acomodó la corona de Gash. – Lo que Surei-sama ha dicho es que desea una ayuda hacia Chishin por parte de Makoku debido a que hace unos días ocurrió un derrumbe de la torre principal y muchas personas fueron heridas. –

-¡Unu! ¡Ya entendí! – Gash se levantó con energía, haciendo que todos los presentes suspiraran resignados y a punto de arrojarle la mesa en la cara. - ¡Entonces puede contar con nuestra ayuda, Surei-dono! –

-Muchas gracias, su Majestad. – Surei se levantó e hizo una reverencia. – Fuuga estará eternamente agradecido con usted. –

-¡Unu! Es mi deber ayudar al Makai, después de todo soy el rey. – El pequeño rey sonrió con inocencia. – Por cierto, A-Su. – Gash miró a su legislador y consejero, quien, a su vez, era el representante del General de Makoku (el cual era Zeon, ya que su padre se había retirado un año después de que Gash le diera el puesto). - ¿No ha venido Zeon a dejar un recado o algo parecido? –

-¿El Príncipe Zeon? – A-Su se confundió ante la pregunta. – No, su Majestad, el Príncipe Zeon no se ha aparecido por el corredor en ningún momento. – El Mamodo volvió a su lugar. – _"Además si lo hubiera hecho ya lo habría metido a esta sala a la fuerza, últimamente siempre se escapa de estas reuniones." –_

Por otro lado, Zeon ya había recorrido medio castillo y no había encontrado ni señas de Kurumi, pero, al menos, había recibido información de parte de una sirvienta sobre la desaparecida, donde se le había visto caminando hacia una habitación bajo llave dentro de las salas más altas del castillo y uno de los tantos cuartos prohibidos que existían en ese lugar. Una vez que el peligris llegó al lugar señalado se extrañó de que, en primer lugar, la puerta seguía bajo llave y candado.

-Qué extraño… Esa sirvienta dijo que la vio caminar hacia este lugar… - El chico miró la cadena con el candado que estaban en la puerta. – Pero sigue bajo llave, incluso el candado está cerrado… Además ¿qué estaría haciendo Kurumi en esta habitación? –

La curiosidad de Zeon creció al darse cuenta que era una de las habitaciones que él no conocía, además de querer saber el porqué de que Kurumi hubiera ido ahí con tanto misterio, al final terminó cediendo ante su curiosidad y abrió el candado con un hechizo que había aprendido para poder ingresar a la zona prohibida de la biblioteca, al abrir la puerta y entrar no pudo divisar nada ya que estaba completamente oscura y no había alguna antorcha o fuente de luz aparente, por lo que creó una ligera chispa de su rayo en la palma de su mano para iluminar: todo el cuarto estaba lleno de espejos viejos, grandes, medianos, chicos, rectangulares, circulares…

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Espejos? ¿Por qué están aquí? – Su curiosidad aumentó más… ¿Por qué un cuarto con solo espejos estaría cerrado con llave y candado? ¿Por qué era un "cuarto prohibido" si solo contenía espejos? – Definitivamente Kurumi no está aquí, será mejor irla a buscar a otro lado. –

- ** _¿Quién es…?_** -

-¿Eh? – El chico volteó inmediatamente hacia atrás, estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de una chica. - ¿Quién está ahí? –

 _-_ _ **¿Quién eres…?**_ -

-¡¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?! – El chico se puso en posición de pelea al desconocer a su "acompañante" en esa habitación.

- ** _¿Quién eres tú? –_**

 _-_ Mi nombre es Zeon Bell, príncipe del Makai y actual General de Makoku, ¿quién eres tú y qué haces en este lugar? –

 ** _-Mi nombre es Alice… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo tampoco lo sé…_** -

-¡No bromees conmigo! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo en un lugar como este?! –

 ** _-… ¿Tú también eres mi enemigo? –_**

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

 ** _-¿Tú también vienes a "matarme"? –_**

-¡No entiendo de que hablas! ¡Muéstrate! –

En ese momento todos los espejos brillaron intensamente iluminando la habitación, dentro de ellos se reflejó la imagen de una chica de 13 años con cabello negro y ojos azules, tenía un vestido verde con un delantal blanco, unos zapatos negros y medias blancas, su cabello tenía una diadema con un gran moño de color verde y su piel era blanca.

 ** _-¿Tú también has venido a "matarme"? –_**

-¿A qué te refieres con matarte? ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! ¡Explícate! –

 ** _-Yo siempre he estado aquí… Pero nadie podía verme ni oírme… -_**

-¡No mientas! ¡Dime ¿qué haces aquí?! –

 ** _-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Esa es mi pregunta. –_**

-Maldita mocosa… ¡No te pases conmigo! – El chico apuntó su mano hacia uno de los espejos. - _¡Zakeru!_ – El rayo salió disparado y quebró el espejo en miles de pedazos, pero Alice seguía reflejada en todos los demás.

- ** _Así que también has venido a destruirme… ¡Pero no te dejaré hacerlo! –_**

Todos los reflejos de Alice sacaron sus manos fuera de los espejos y agarraron a Zeon por todo el cuerpo inmovilizándolo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTAME! –

 ** _-No te dejaré escapar. –_**

Los brazos de Alice alzaron a Zeon y lo arrojaron hacia un espejo que estaba al fondo: tenía un lindo pero antiguo marco de madera con adornos extraños, parecía que estuviera hecho de cristal ya que no parecía un espejo común, una vez que el chico tuvo contacto con dicho objeto terminó entrando en él, una vez tocó suelo firme se puso de pie sumamente confundido.

-¿Qué es…este lugar? – El chico miraba con confusión el sitio donde estaba: era un gran jardín de flores de distintos tipos y colores, a distancia se podía notar un bosque, el cielo era de un color azul pastel, las nubes eran tan esponjadas como un algodón de azúcar y el Sol parecía simplemente no calentar el ambiente ya que el clima era agradable. - ¿Dónde demonios estoy? –

-En mi Mundo. – Alice apareció frente a Zeon, en su mano tenía una margarita de color rojo y en su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa dulce. – Bienvenido al Mundo del Espejo, Príncipe Zeon. –

-¿Alice…? – La confusión de Zeon cambió a irritación. - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde estamos? –

-Ya te lo dije, en mi Mundo. – Alice no borró su sonrisa. – Mi nombre es Alice Blue, es un placer conocerle. – La chica hizo una reverencia ante Zeon.

-¿Para qué me has traído? ¡Regrésame a mi Mundo! –

-No puedo hacer eso, si lo hago usted destruirá mi espejo y moriré. – Alice dejó caer la margarita al suelo y borró su sonrisa. – Con mi muerte este mundo desaparecerá, al igual que todo ser vivo en su interior. –

-A mí no me interesa lo que le suceda a este lugar, ¡así que regrésame a mi mundo! –

-¿Pero qué dice, Príncipe Zeon? En este mundo está la persona más importante para usted. – Alice movió su mano derecha un poco y a un lado de ella apareció una chica de 10 años de cabello largo negro y piel blanca que vestía un traje de distintos tonos de rojo, dicha joven estaba encerrada en una pequeña torre de cristal un poco más grande que ella.

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Zeon se quedó en shock al ver a su amiga encerrada en ese lugar. - ¡¿Por qué tienes a Kurumi?! ¡¿Por qué te la llevaste?! –

-¿Por qué? – Alice sonrió. – Porque ella es la "elegida". –

-¿Elegida? ¿De qué hablas? –

-Ella se convertirá en mi futuro recipiente. –

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, mocosa?! –

-Deberías mejorar tus palabras, Príncipe Zeon. – Alice apuntó su mano hacia Zeon. - _¡Zakeru! –_

-¡¿Qué?! – El rayo que golpeó al peligris era tan fuerte como el de él, ya que lo había tumbado con facilidad. - ¿Cómo pudiste…usar ese ataque…? –

-Este Mundo me permite usar todo lo que vea o exista dentro de él como me plazca, usted usó ese ataque frente al espejo ¿lo recuerda? Fue así como pude usarlo. – Alice sonrió con tranquilidad. – Es por eso que le atraje al interior, de esa manera cualquier poder que use en mi contra lo usaré contra usted mismo, Príncipe Zeon. –

-Maldita mocosa… ¡No juegues conmigo! – Zeon, con su característica velocidad, logró cerrar la distancia entre Alice y él en un segundo y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza y rapidez, sin embargo la chica los esquivó de una manera tan sencilla que parecía un juego de niños. – _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible que esté a la par con mis ataques? ¡Solamente Dufaux, Kiyomaro, Gash y Kurumi podían seguir mi ritmo! ¿Entonces por qué ella lo hace con tanta facilidad?" –_

-¿Sorprendido, Príncipe Zeon? – Alice golpeó a Zeon en el estómago con mucha fuerza, tumbándolo en el suelo sofocado. – Ya se lo dije ¿no? Puedo usar este mundo a mi beneficio, eso incluye mejorar mis sentidos, mi fuerza, mi velocidad e incluso alterar mi apariencia. –

-¿Qué…demonios…? – Zeon estaba sujetando su estómago mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. – No…me jodas… - El chico comenzó a ponerse de pie con dificultad. – No hay manera…de que alguien tan débil… ¡Me venza! – El chico apunto de nuevo hacia Alice. – _¡Zakeruga! –_

El ataque de Zeon fue directo hacia Alice, la chica lo recibió pero sus heridas fueron curadas instantáneamente.

-Tú no entiendes ¿verdad? Ese mundo me permite usarlo a mi parecer, eso incluye regenerarme de cada herida que me haga. –

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – Zeon estaba irritado. - ¡Entrégame a Kurumi y regrésanos a nuestro mundo! ¡Maldición! –

-Príncipe Zeon, permítame indagar en su corazón. – Alice apuntó su mano hacia Zeon y se emitió un rayo de luz blanco que, una vez entrado en contacto con Zeon, consumió por completo el cuerpo del chico.

-¡DEJAME! – El grito desesperado de Zeon hizo eco por todo el jardín…

 ** _…_** ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **¡Hola! :D aquí la primera parte del especial 2 de Bokura no Gash Bell! a petición de Penny y yukirohimeku^^/ (perdón por pensar que eras mujer, penny xD y gracias por aclararme lo del hechizo y las demás cosas :v xD)**

 **Antes que nada, agradezco los reviews y los fans que siguen este fic aquí y en facebook (busquen mi página oficial como "xHimemikoYukix", también mi canal de youtube con el mismo nombre n.n/)**

 **Jimbo, gracias por tu review en el fic nwn como dije en los agradecimientos, la mayoría de los mamodos originales van a hacer sus respectivas apariciones (si son importantes XD), en cuanto ponernos en contacto puedes mandarme un mensaje a mi página de facebook nwn**

 **yukirohimeku, en cuanto a tu sugerencia de la pelea de Brago con Kurumi... Oshe es una buena idea, me gusta :v la tomaré en cuenta XDD acepto sugerencias, así que sean libres de dar sus opiniones nwn**

 **Me estoy esforzando por terminar este fic antes de regresar a clases XD y por el momento voy muy bien :v aclararé algunos puntos vistos en este capítulo para que entiendan mejor.**

 **1- Debido a que no se sabe mucho sobre el Mundo Mamodo, como escritora lo he dividido en 5 reinos:**

 ***El Reino del Norte llamado "Asgard", su elemento es la Tierra y su capital es Sylvarant. En este reino, sus habitantes usan los atributos (hechizos): Cadenas, mecánico, tierra, serpiente y metal.**

 ***El Reino del Este llamado "Suiko", su elemento es el agua y su capital es Asuka. Sus habitantes usan los atributos: Musical, hielo, planta, agua y transformación.**

 ***El Reino del Oeste llamado "Fuuga", su elemento es el aire y su capital es Izumo. Los que viven en este lugar usan los atributos: Garras, velocidad, viento, tijeras y** **armadura.**

 ***El Reino del Sur llamado "Saika", su elemento es el fuego y su capital es Valhalla. Los habitantes de este reino usan los atributos: Aniquilación, fuego, explosión,** **vórtice, gravedad y fuerza.**

 ***El Reino del Centro llamado "Makoku", su elemento es el rayo y su capital es Asteria. Es el reino más grande y el más influyente en los 4 anteriores ya que aquí se encuentra el Castillo del Rey Mamodo. Sus habitantes usan los atributos: Rayo, magnetismo, láser,** **manipulación de objetos, escudo y energía.**

 **2- Los "Generales" son quienes mandan en su respectivo Reino, es decir, son como los "reyes" de ese Reino, sin embargo deben de obedecer al Rey Mamodo. Para mantener la paz entre los 5 reinos se ejecutan las dichas reuniones para hacer acuerdos y tratar asuntos políticos.**

 **3- Kurumi vive en el Castillo por órdenes de Gash y Zeon.**

 **4- Kurumi y Zeon, después de que la batalla de los 100 Mamodos acabó, estuvieron investigando hechizos hasta que lograron encontrar y aprender uno para resucitar los libros y regresar al mundo humano cuando quisieran.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado n.n trataré de actualizar este después de subir la parte 7 del fanfic :v Esperaré reviews suyos en el fic y sus especiales nwn**

 **¡nos leemos!**


	2. El Deseo de Zeon

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 2: "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo"**

 **Parte 2: "El Deseo de Zeon"**

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – Zeon estaba irritado. - ¡Entrégame a Kurumi y regrésanos a nuestro mundo! ¡Maldición! –

-Príncipe Zeon, permítame indagar en su corazón. – Alice apuntó su mano hacia Zeon y se emitió un rayo de luz blanco que, una vez entrado en contacto con Zeon, consumió por completo el cuerpo del chico.

-¡DEJAME! – El grito desesperado de Zeon hizo eco por todo el jardín.

Cuando el peligris abrió los ojos, pudo notar que estaba en un vacío completamente oscuro, su cuerpo flotaba en dicho espacio y no podía ver nada a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy…? – La voz de Zeon resonó con eco en ese lugar.

 _-Su mente es difícil de comprender, Príncipe Zeon. –_ La voz de Alice se escuchó por todo el lugar. – _Pero su corazón es tan simple que hasta un bebé podría entenderlo. -_

 _-_ ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! – Zeon apretó sus puños. - ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿En dónde rayos me encuentro?! –

 _-Príncipe Zeon, en estos momentos conozco todos sus más oscuros deseos y sentimientos. –_ Alice rio un poco. – _También sé a quién van dirigidos todas esas emociones. –_

Varios espejos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de Zeon, uno de ellos se situó frente a él y la imagen de Alice apareció reflejada en él.

- _Lo que realmente deseas es… -_ Otro espejo se ubicó al frente de Zeon y en este la imagen de una Kurumi sonriente hizo aparición.

-¡¿Qué…?! – Zeon se confundió cuando todos los espejos comenzaron a mostrar imágenes de Kurumi: sonriendo, asustada, llorando, dormida, cantando en algún concierto, jugando, peleando, herida…

- _Lo que tu corazón realmente desea es tener al "pajarito" que te habla con dulzura…Lo que realmente quieres es al "pajarito" que amas…Kurumi Allen. –_

-No entiendo lo que dices. – Zeon miró a los espejos, los cuales volvieron a reflejar a Alice.

 _-¿Estás seguro de eso? –_

-Soy el Príncipe Zeon, el hermano mayor del Rey Gash Bell y amigo de la infancia de Kurumi. – Zeon seguía viendo a Alice, quien estaba reflejada en los espejos con una mirada serena y cruzada de brazos. – Mi deber es protegerlos a ambos de cualquier peligro y luchar a su lado contra aquellos que se revelen ante el Rey. –

 _-Me pregunto qué pasará por la mente de Kurumi-sama. –_ En un espejo grande que estaba frente Zeon apareció la imagen de Kurumi herida pero sonriendo de felicidad mientras Gash estaba frente a ella protegiéndola. - _¿Quién protege al "pajarito" ahora? ¿A quién está mirando el "pajarito" ahora? –_ La imagen cambió a una donde Kurumi y Gash se estaban besando. - _¿A quién está deseando ella ahora? –_ Alice volvió a reflejarse en el espejo. – _Si tu vida continúa como hasta ahora, la tormenta de tu corazón jamás se calmará. Si tus sentimientos continúan ocultos perderás el corazón de Kurumi-sama. –_

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora? Kurumi ama a Gash y eso es todo, es mi amiga de la infancia nada más. –

 _-Lo que tu corazón desea es poder abrazar a la Elegida, poder tocar a la Elegida, por besar a la Elegida, poder tener el amor de la Elegida. –_ Alice sonrió. – _El corazón de la Elegida le pertenece a Gash Bell, pero, mientras el chico siga rechazando su amor por la inocencia de no conocer ese tipo de sentimientos, la mejor manera de curar el herido corazón de la Elegida sería que alguien más le amara. –_ Alice miró fijamente a Zeon. – _Y esa persona eres tú, Príncipe Zeon. –_

-Deja de decir estupideces, ¡yo no me aprovecharé de las heridas que Kurumi tenga! –

- _Cuando el amor de la Elegida sea correspondido, tu relación con ella acabará…ya no tendrán ese vínculo especial que los mantenía unidos. –_

-¿Y qué si eso es cierto? Yo-… -

En ese momento, los reflejos de Alice salieron de los espejos y comenzaron a tomar a Zeon de los brazos y piernas, uno de ellos retiró el broche azul de su traje haciéndolo caer en el vacío. El peligris produjo rayos de sus manos y logró quitárselos de encima, las formas de Alice volvieron a los espejos y se alejaron un poco del chico.

-No me… ¡No me toques! – Zeon miraba los espejos.

- _Es cierto, la única que deseas que te toque es la Elegida, lo siento. –_

 _-¡Zakeru! –_ Zeon quebró un espejo con su rayo, pero los fragmentos de dicho objeto se regeneraron de nuevo.

 _-Tu obscuro deseo es poder estar abrazo con ella, poder susurrarle tu amor al oído mientras comparten suspiros, probar esos dulces labios en millones de besos, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro, y… -_

-¡No! – Zeon destruyó un espejo con su rayo. - ¡No! – El peligris apuntó hacia otro espejo y lo quebró. - ¡NO! – Un tercer espejo fue roto por el chico. - ¡Yo no quiero nada de eso! –

- _Pero sabes que amor no tiene sentido y terminarás arrepintiéndote de él, es un amor que jamás se volverá realidad._ – Un espejo apareció frente a Zeon, mostrando una imagen de Kurumi sonriéndole. – _Todo eso lo sabes muy bien, pero aun así… -_

-¡No! – Zeon puso una mirada triste. – Yo lo único que quiero es ver su sonrisa, quiero proteger la felicidad de Kurumi, solo eso… ¡Lo que yo quiero es-…! –

Un espejo grande apareció frente al chico, revelando en él una imagen donde Zeon tenía en sus brazos a Kurumi y la estaba besando mientras la chica estaba inconsciente, el peligris se quedó en shock al recordar aquél día…el día en que besó a Kurumi por primera vez.

- _Lo que deseas es que ambos sean felices juntos. –_ Alice salió de un espejo que estaba debajo del chico, la pelinegra abrazó a Zeon y le sacó el manto blanco, dejándolo solamente en una playera de tirantes gruesos y un short blanco. – Pero es imposible ¿verdad? Porque ella ama a tu hermano menor. –

-¡A…Aléjate de mí! – Zeon apuntó su mano hacia Alice, pero no atacó cuando vi que, quien lo sostenía, era Kurumi. - ¿Ku-Kurumi…? –

-Zeon-chan… - Kurumi se acercó al chico y lo besó. – Zeon-chan ¿sabes? Siempre te he amado… -

-¿Ku-Kurumi…? – Zeon la miraba fijamente confundido. - ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú le dijiste a Gash que lo amabas ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué…? –

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, después de todo fuiste quien me salvó la vida… - La chica se recargó en el pecho de Zeon. – Quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, olvidemos a Gash ¿vale…? –

-Kurumi… - Zeon la abrazó. – Esto te haría feliz ¿verdad? – Kurumi asintió y el chico sonrió. – Ya veo, pero… - Zeon levantó su mano derecha. - ¡Eso no es algo que Kurumi diría! _¡Sorudo Zakeruga! –_

Una espada de electricidad apareció en la mano de Zeon y con ella traspasó a Kurumi, la chica soltó un grito desgarrador y comenzó a quebrarse como si fuera un espejo, lo mismo pasó con el lugar y, una vez que miles de vidrios volaron, el chico apareció de nuevo en el campo de flores con Alice frente a él.

-Kurumi jamás abandonaría a Gash, si tuviera que elegir entre alguno de los dos… ¡preferiría la muerte o buscaría una manera de tener a ambos! ¡No juegues conmigo! Esa no es Kurumi… ¡Esa no es mi Kurumi! – El manto de Zeon y su broche volvieron a aparecer en su cuerpo.

-¿Te liberaste? – Alice lo miraba fijamente. – Pero, no has negado esos sentimientos… - La pelinegra de ojos azules sonrió. – Te lo dije ¿no es así? Tu corazón es tan simple que un bebé podría entenderlo. –

-¡No te perdonaré que te hicieras pasar por Kurumi! – Zeon corrió a apuñalar a Alice, cuando enterró la espada en la chica se extrañó de que la pelinegra se soltó riendo. - ¡¿Qué?! –

-¡Eres tan estúpido, Príncipe Zeon! ¿No entiendes que, mientras estemos aquí, no puedes matarme? – Alice tomó a Zeon del rostro y lo vio fijamente a los ojos. – Ahora desaparece. – La chica lo besó y una rosa azul se dibujó sobre el corazón de Zeon, una vez que lo soltó el chico cayó al suelo.

-Mal…dición… ¡¿Qué diablos…me hiciste…?! –

-El beso azul de Alice, terminarás siendo tragado por mis cristales. – Alice rio. – Y comienza ahora. –

-¡¿Qué…?! – El chico notó que de la rosa comenzaban a brotar cristales que estaban envolviendo su cuerpo. - ¡Ma...maldición…! – Zeon arrancó unos de sus cabellos y los sopló hacia el cielo. – _"Gash…lo demás…te lo encargo a ti…" –_ El cuerpo del chico fue cubierto por completo de cristales y sus ojos perdieron su brillo.

-Idiota. – Alice movió su mano y la tierra tragó el cuerpo cristalizado del chico. - ¿Por qué tu último movimiento fue arrojar tus cabellos al aire? No lo entiendo. – La joven desapareció del lugar junto al cristal donde estaba el cuerpo de Kurumi.

De alguna manera, el mechón de cabello de Zeon logró salir del espejo y cayó al suelo de la habitación prohibida, donde tomó forma de una carta...

-¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! – Gash estaba recorriendo los pasillos en busca de su hermano. - ¡¿Dónde estás, Zeon?! – El chico se sentó en el barandal a descansar un poco, estaba en las salas más altas del castillo ya que eran los únicos lugares que le faltaban de revisar. – Unu, qué extraño… Kurumi no ha aparecido y Zeon tampoco está… ¿Dónde se habrán metido? – Gash se extrañó de ver la puerta que estaba en una orilla abierta mientras un candado estaba en el suelo. - ¿Un candando…? ¿Un cuarto prohibido? – De la curiosidad, Gash se acercó al lugar y abrió la puerta, al entrar no pudo ver nada, por lo que iluminó el lugar con un pequeño rayo que creó, al ver que no había nada más que espejos se confundió. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Espejos? ¿Por qué hay tantos espejos aquí? Oh, bueno. – Estuvo a punto de salir de la sala cuando vio algo tirado en el suelo. - ¿Unu? ¿Una carta? – Gash recogió dicho objeto y miró el tipo de sellado. – Este sellado…este hilo… ¿Una carta de Zeon? Pero ¿por qué está aquí? – Su curiosidad aumentó y fue corriendo hacia su estudio como rey, donde le dio la carta a A-Su. – Oye A-Su ¿puedes leer la carta de Zeon? –

-¿Eh? ¿Una carta del Príncipe? – A-Su, confundido, la tomó y la leyó en silencio primero, al notar una cierta parte en la escritura su cara tomo una expresión de horror. - ¡¿Qué?! –

-¿Unu? ¿Qué sucede, A-Su? – Gash se confundió ante la reacción de su consejero. - ¿Qué dice? –

-El Príncipe Zeon y Kurumi… ¡Fueron secuestrados! –

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash se asustó también. - ¡¿Qué dices?! –

 _A mi hermano Gash Bell:_

 _Si has encontrado esto, es porque no he aparecido en algún tiempo, si lees esto, por favor, sal inmediatamente de esta sala de espejos. He encontrado a Kurumi, ha sido secuestrada por una chica llamada "Alice Blue" y usa los espejos en esa sala para manifestarse. El espejo ubicado al fondo es el portal a su mundo, ella lo denomina "El Mundo del Espejo". Gash, por favor, reúne todas las fuerzas posibles, trae a los humanos si es necesario, pero debes destruir este mundo antes de que haya más víctimas. Debes saber que si este mundo desaparece, Alice, Kurumi y yo también desapareceremos…Lamento pedirte este favor, pero debes salvar al menos a Kurumi de este mundo, ese es mi deseo._

 _He sido derrotado por Alice y no puedo ayudarte, ella es alguien sumamente poderosa y todo en este mundo la beneficia, pero estarás bien si cuentas con la ayuda de Dufaux y Kiyomaro, ya que su "Comunicador de la Respuesta" te ayudará a encontrar una manera de vencerla y salvar a Kurumi. Confío en tu fuerza, por favor cumple mi deseo…Kurumi probablemente te está esperando._

 _-Zeon Bell._

-Zeon… - Gash guardó la carta y miró fijamente a su consejero. – A-Su, cita a "todos ellos" de inmediato, es una situación de urgencia. –

-¿A todos ellos? –

-A mis amigos, los mamodos que conocí en la batalla para decidir al rey. – Gash los miró. – Yo hablaré con mi padre y el director para que me ayuden a resucitar los libros de mis camaradas para la batalla. –

-¿Exactamente qué planea hacer, su Majestad? –

-Iré a rescatar a mi hermano y a Kurumi-chan de esa chica llamada Alice. – Gash lo miró con decisión. – No permitiré que alguien como ella quede impune ante la situación. –

-Me gusta esa mirada, su Majestad. – Un Mamodo llegó a la habitación. – Digna de usted. –

-¡Oh, Bali! – Gash le sonrió al recién llegado. - ¿Tú también vendrás, verdad? –

-Si el Príncipe Zeon fue derrotado con tanta facilidad, debe ser porque es un digno oponente. – Bali miró a Gash. – Así que será una buena ocasión, ha pasado tiempo desde que golpeé a alguien, mi puño está impaciente. –

-¡Unu! ¡Gracias, Bali! – Gash miró de nuevo a A-Su. – De prisa, A-Su. –

-¡De acuerdo! – A-Su salió de la sala a toda velocidad.

- _"Zeon, Kurumi-chan, espérenme por favor… ¡Yo los salvaré!" –_

La nueva batalla de Gash y sus amigos estaba por comenzar…

 ** _…_** ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix por aquí :D**

 **Esta parte fue, más que nada, una idea pendeja que se me ocurrió XDDD Entenderé si me dicen que fue horrible, lo reconozco...pero no me aguanté de mostrar ese lado de Zeon :'v gomen**

 **Agradezco sus reviews chicos ;w; y aron503 sé bienvenido al fanfic :3 en respuesta a tu review... Perdón, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para un ataque nuevo XDD ahora si a ponerme a escribir como loca los siguientes 2 caps. del fanfic original :3 porque, como dije, en la próxima actualización se vienen 2 capítulos! =3 esperenlo! Ya entramos al arco de Zeon, ahora si viene lo mero bueno XD bueno, espero que les haya gustado la parte 2 del Especial n.n**

 **Seguiré esperando sus reviews ;w; no se aguiten, el fic tal vez si terminé pronto si continuó así ya que me queda casi un mes de vacaciones todavía xD así que espero terminar la temporada 1 ^^/ si tienen dudas de cuántas partes serán del fic, la temporada 1 está destinada a tener 22 caps. por el momento, pero como sigo escribiendo los caps. pueden surgir nuevas ideas o a lo mejor las partes del manga que meteré ocuparán más espacio del planeado y tenga que hacerlo un poco más largo, pero según los cálculos hechos constará de 22 partes de las cuales ya llevamos 7 :v**

 **Bueno, cualquier duda déjenla en los reviews y las responderé con gusto n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización del fic! ^^/**


	3. Una Irónica Reunión, ¡Bienvenidos al Mak

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 2: "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo"**

 **Parte 3: "Una Irónica Reunión, ¡Bienvenidos al Makai!"**

-Todos están reunidos en la sala principal, su Majestad. – A-Su tocó a la puerta de la habitación del rey, pero no recibió respuesta. - ¿Su Majestad? ¿Gash-sama? – A-Su se extrañó de seguir sin escuchar alguna respuesta del Mamodo. - ¡¿Su Majestad?! –

-¿Qué sucede? – Bali se acercó al Mamodo.

-Su Majestad no responde… -

-¿Qué? - Bali se preocupó un poco, ¿acaso esa misteriosa chica, que había secuestrado a Zeon y a Kurumi, se había llevado también al rey? La duda lo invadió hasta que terminó tumbando la puerta por la fuerza. - ¡Su Majestad! –

Ambos recorrieron la habitación con la mirada, sus rostros se llenaron inmediatamente de irritación cuando vieron al Rey Gash…durmiendo plácidamente.

-¡No es momento para que esté durmiendo, Su Majestad! – A-Su gritó con irritación.

-¡Unu…! ¡Cállate, Kiyomaro! – Gash habló dormido, irritando más a ambos mamodos.

-¡LEVANTATE GASH! – Digamos que el golpe que Gash recibió de Bali lo hizo despertar rápidamente…después de haber chocado contra la pared de tremendo puñetazo que lo golpeó.

-Unu… - La cabeza la daba vueltas después de haber amortiguado el golpe con ella, poco después recobró el sentido y los miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡¿Por qué me pegas, Bali?! –

-¡Su hermano y su amiga fueron secuestrados y usted está dormido! – Bali era sostenido por A-Su para evitar que el pequeño puñetazo pasara a ser una matanza.

-¡Como sea! ¡Los invitados están reunidos en la sala esperándolo, Su Majestad! – A-Su se dirigió a Gash.

-¡Unu! Ya entiendo, voy de inmediato. – Gash tomó su varita mágica y salió con cuidado (tratando de evitar que Bali le golpeara) de su habitación, se dirigió hacia la enorme sala y, al entrar, un grupo grande de mamodos estaba ahí.

-¡Llegas tarde, Gash! – Tío inmediatamente fue a recibirlo con un zape.

-Unu, lo siento Tío. – Gash caminó hasta situarse en el trono y mirarlos fijamente.

-¿Y para qué estamos aquí? – Brago estaba recargado en un pilar de la sala.

-Dijeron que era una emergencia. – Koruru miró al rey fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Gash? – Kanchome estaba sentado en el hombro de Goomu.

Gash puso una mirada seria, confundiendo a todos. - La situación es…que han secuestrado a Kurumi-chan y a Zeon. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Cherish se sorprendió.

-¡¿Secuestraron…a Kurumi?! – Ted estaba al lado de Cherish.

-¡¿Se llevaron a Zeon también?! – Rodeaux estaba igual de sorprendido.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Vencieron a Zeon?! – Momon estaba al lado de Tío.

-Si venció al Príncipe Zeon y a Kurumi, no es un Mamodo normal. – Kid estaba confundido.

-O tal vez no fue un solo Mamodo. – Reira trataba de encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Y quién lo hizo, Gash? – Rein miró a su amigo con seriedad.

-Antes de desaparecer, Zeon dejó una carta. – Gash sacó la carta que guardaba en su manto. – Solo dice que una chica llamada "Alice" secuestró a Kurumi-chan y también se lo ha llevado a él… -

-¿Una chica? – Danny miró a Gash.

-Pero es imposible para una humana tener el poder suficiente como para derrotar a Zeon o a Kurumi… - Hyde se quedó pensativo.

-Entonces definitivamente es un Mamodo… - Pamoon cruzó los brazos.

-Zeon dijo que esa chica estaba en una dimensión que llama "El Mundo del Espejo". – Gash los miró fijamente. – Y la entrada a ese lugar está en una habitación prohibida dentro del Castillo. –

-¿Otra dimensión? – Byonko se confundió.

-Entonces, definitivamente no es un Mamodo común… - Patie se puso seria.

-¿Y cuál es el plan, Gash? – Wonrei miró al rey.

-Iremos a combatirla. – Gash se bajó del trono y los miró fijamente. – Iremos al Mundo del Espejo y derrotaremos a Alice. –

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? – Riya se acercó a Gash.

-No sabemos nada de ese mundo. – A-Su entró junto a Bali. – Desconocemos si nuestra magia será efectiva o no. –

-Así que, Gash, ¿qué planeas hacer? – Bali miró al Mamodo.

-Kurumi-chan y Zeon estuvieron haciendo investigaciones, gracias a ellas descubrimos una forma de resucitar los libros. – Gash sonrió.

-¡¿Qué?! – Tío lo miró. - ¡¿Resucitar los libros?! –

-¡Unu! – El rey sonrió con tranquilidad.

-¿Meru meru mee? – Umagon estaba cerca de Riya.

-Paru paru mon. – Caldio estaba al lado de Umagon.

-Así es, iremos al Mundo Humano por nuestros compañeros. – Gash los miró fijamente.

 ** _-Ciudad de Mochinoki-_**

-¡Kiyo-chan! – Martel corrió a abrazar a Kiyomaro. - ¡Cuánto tiempo, Kiyo-chan! –

-¡Ah! ¿Ya regresaste de tu gira, Martel? – Kiyomaro correspondió el abrazo. – Qué genial, tenía varios meses sin verte. –

-¡Sí! Te extrañé mucho, Kiyo-chan. – Martel lo besó en la boca. - ¡América es precioso! Pero nada se compara con Japón. – La castaña sonrió.

-Pero tú no eres de nacionalidad japonesa. – Kiyomaro rio un poco.

-Lo sé, pero Japón es el hogar de mí querido Kiyo-chan. –

-No-No lo digas de esa manera… - Kiyomaro se sonrojó. – Es vergonzoso. –

-¡Kiyomaro-kun, Martel-chan! – Una castaña de cabello hasta los hombros llegó a saludarlos.

-¡Suzume-chan! – Martel corrió a abrazarla. - ¡Te eché de menos, amiga! –

-¡Bienvenida, Martel-chan! – Suzume correspondió el abrazo.

-Buenas, Suzume. – Kiyomaro le sonrió. – Ha pasado tiempo ¿qué tal la escuela? –

-Es un poco difícil, pero gracias a las clases que me das he mejorado mis calificaciones. –

-Ya veo, eso es bueno. – Kiyomaro las miró.

-Es cierto… Kiyo-chan. – Martel lo miró. - ¿Dónde está nii-san? –

-¿Dufaux? – Kiyomaro pensó un poco. – Salió desde temprano, pero no dijo nada de a dónde iría. –

-Ya veo, entonces lo sorprenderé cuando le vea. – Martel sonrió.

-¡KIYOMARO! – Una voz chillona se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡¿Esa voz…?! – Kiyomaro volteó hacia atrás. - ¡¿Gash?! –

-¡KIYOMARO! – Gash saltó hacia su compañero, pero terminó golpeándolo en el estómago y cayendo encima de él después de que ambos terminaron en el suelo. - ¡Kiyomaro! –

-¡¿Gash?! – Kiyomaro recuperó un poco el aliento después de tremendo golpe que recibió. - ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! –

-¡Ah! ¡Gash-kun, buenas! – Suzume lo saludó. – Hace mucho que no te veía. –

-¡Oh, Suzume, hola! ¡Martel también está aquí! – Gash las saludó a ambas.

-Te ves muy energético, Gash. – Martel lo miró. - ¿Y dónde están Kurumi y Zeon? –

-U-Unu, eso… - Gash puso una mirada triste. – Kurumi-chan y Zeon…fueron secuestrados… -

-¡¿Qué?! – Kiyomaro se sorprendió. - ¡¿Qué dijiste, Gash?! –

-¿Kurumi fue…secuestrada…? – Martel se quedó en shock. – Es broma ¿verdad? ¡Dime que es broma, Gash! –

-Unu, lo siento…pero es verdad. – Gash se bajó de Kiyomaro y el pelinegro se puso de pie. – Es por eso que hemos venido de nuevo. –

-¿"Hemos"? – Kiyomaro lo miró. - ¿Alguien más viene contigo? –

-¡Unu! ¡Todos mis amigos! Umagon, Tío, Kanchome, Kid, Caldio, A-Su, Pamoon, Koruru, Reira, Rodeaux, Ted, Cherish, Brago, Bali, Momon… -

-Sí, ya entendimos. – Kiyomaro lo calló. – Si han venido todos…entonces es algo serio. –

-No cualquier Mamodo derrotaría a Zeon… - Martel estaba seria. - ¿Cómo reaccionará nii-san cuando se entere…? –

-Toma, Kiyomaro. – Gash sacó el libro rojo de su manto. – Pelearemos juntos de nuevo, así salvaremos a Zeon y a Kurumi-chan. –

-¡Por supuesto, Gash! – Kiyomaro tomó el libro. – Nosotros, junto a todos nuestros amigos, vamos a traer de vuelta a tu hermano y a Kurumi. –

-¡Unu! –

-¡Shiori-neechan! – Koruru miró a la joven que abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¡Koruru! – Shiori lloró de felicidad y la abrazó. - ¡Mi linda Koruru! –

-¡Shiori-neechan! – Koruru lloró también, pero se separó de ella y la miró fijamente mientras le extendía su libro rosa. – Shiori-neechan, tengo que ayudar a Gash en esta batalla y te necesito. –

-¡¿Ese libro…?! ¡Pero si lo uso, esa otra tú aparecerá! – Shiori estaba preocupada.

-No lo hará. – Koruru sonrió. – Han borrado esa personalidad de mí, ahora podré usar mis hechizos siendo yo misma. –

-¿Estás segura, Koruru? –

-Sí, por favor Shiori-neechan, tengo que ayudar a Gash… ¡Tengo que ayudar a nuestro Amable Rey! –

-Koruru… - Shiori sonrió y tomó el libro. – De acuerdo, pelearé a tu lado, mi linda Koruru. –

-¡Gracias, Shiori-neechan! –

-¡MEGUMI! – Tío llegó corriendo con su Guardiana mientras lloraba.

-¡TIO! – Megumi lloró también mientras tomaba a Tío fuertemente en sus brazos. - ¡Tío! –

-¡Megumi! – Tío estaba feliz, pero se separó y limpió sus lágrimas. – Te extrañé, Megumi. –

-Sí, yo también. – Megumi también limpió sus lágrimas. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tío? –

La expresión de la pelirroja cambió. – Han secuestrado…a Kurumi y a Zeon. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Megumi se sorprendió. - ¿Los secuestraron? –

-Así es… - Tío sacó su libro escarlata de su mochila y se lo dio a Megumi. – Pelearé junto a Gash para traerlos de vuelta, ¿lucharás a mi lado, Megumi? –

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Tío? – Megumi tomó el libro y sonrió. – Siempre estaremos juntas, en las buenas y en las malas. –

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Megumi! –

-¡DOCTOR! – Kid saltó hacia su Guardian. - ¡Doctor Enigmas! –

-¡Kid! – El Doctor Enigmas sonrió de felicidad. - ¡Regresaste, Kid! –

-¡Sí, Doctor! – Kid sonrió también.

-¿Uh? – El Doctor vio el libro gris oscuro que Kid tenía en su espalda. - ¿El libro…? ¿Por qué está aquí, Kid? –

-Doctor. – Kid le dio el libro. – Pelemos juntos de nuevo, para ayudar a Gash. –

-¿Ayudar a Gash? – El Doctor lo miró fijamente.

-Una Mamodo fuerte de otra dimensión ha aparecido, y se llevó al Príncipe Zeon y a Kurumi. –

-¡¿Qué?! – El doctor se impresionó. – Eso es terrible…debe ser sumamente fuerte para haberlos vencido. –

-Así es, por eso hemos venido. – Kid puso el libro en manos del doctor. – Pelearemos juntos ¿verdad, Doctor? –

-Por supuesto, Kid. – El doctor tomó el libro. – Yo soy el Doctor Enigmas, un misterioso hombre que todo lo sabe. –

-¡Sí! – Kid le sonrió con felicidad.

De esa manera, cada uno se reunió con su Guardian de Libro, y tal como habían acordado, a las 6:30 pm, todos se reunieron en la enorme casa de Apollo.

-Y esa es la situación. – Gash estaba parado al frente. – Por eso queremos su ayuda. –

-Pero es un poco exagerado ¿no? – Sherry miró al Mamodo rubio. – Somos demasiados para enfrentar a una sola chica. –

-Unu, pero iremos a un mundo que no conocemos. – Gash la miró con seriedad. – Y en mi ausencia, deberán cuidar tanto de la habitación donde está el espejo como el Palacio Real. –

-¿Y cómo nos dividiremos entonces? – Li-Yen habló esta vez.

-Kiyomaro y yo estuvimos hablándolo con Dufaux. – Gash les hizo una seña a ambos humanos para que se situaran a su lado. – Ya hemos decidido los roles de cada uno. –

-Bien. – Kiyomaro se puso al frente y miró a todos. – Nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos: el grupo de discreción, el grupo de guardia, el de defensa y el de ofensiva. – Todos lo miraron con atención. – El equipo de discreción estará a cargo del Palacio Real en ausencia de Gash, deberán fingir que todo está bien y no llamar la atención de los demás. –

-Para este rol solo necesitaremos unos cuantos mamodos. – Dufaux prosiguió lo que Kiyomaro estaba diciendo. – A-Su y su compañera Elly, Ashuron y su compañero Riin y finalmente Rein y su compañero Kyle. –

-El equipo de Guardia se encargará de que nadie entre a la habitación, este trabajo es perfecto para Kanchome y Folgore, Goomu y Mir y finalmente Momon y Elle. – Kiyomaro continuó. – Ustedes usan hechizos que incluyen la huida, portales e ilusiones, se encargarán de que nadie entre sin hacerlos sospechar de algo. –

El equipo de defensa se encargará de cuidar el interior de la habitación, sabemos que esa chica se manifiesta en los espejos dentro de esa habitación, así que su deber será atacara en caso de que intentara manifestarse. – Dufaux se sentó en la mesa detrás de él. – Reira y su compañero Albert, Pamoon y su compañero Lance, Cherish y su compañera Nicole y finalmente Hyde y su compañero Eita, ustedes usan hechizos con los que pueden mantener vigilada toda la habitación y atacar desde más de un solo punto, así que son perfectos para el puesto. –

-Y el último grupo será el de la ofensiva, el cual estará encargado de ir al Mundo del Espejo para salvar a Kurumi y a Zeon. – Kiyomaro se puso al frente esta vez. – Tío, Umagon, Caldio, Rodeaux, Koruru, Wonrei, Brago, Patie, Ted, Bali, Kid y sus compañeros, ustedes vendrán con Gash y conmigo para conformar este equipo. –

-Martel y yo iremos con ustedes para usar los libros de Kurumi y Zeon. – Dufaux mostró ambos libros. – El plan es rescatarlos y después vencer a esa chica, una vez que regresemos al Mundo Mamodo destruiremos el espejo, ¿preguntas? – Todos guardaron silencio. – Bien. –

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. – Kiyomaro miró a Gash. – Es hora de ir al Mundo Mamodo, Gash. –

-¡Unu! – Gash puso su mano sobre el libro que Kiyomaro sostenía en sus manos, al hacerlo brotó una luz del símbolo Mamodo en dicho libro rojo y un portal se formó. - ¡Vamos amigos! ¡Vayamos a salvar a mi hermano y a Kurumi-chan! –

-¡SI! – Todos gritaron al unísono y, sucesivamente, entraron en el portal para ir al Mundo Mamodo junto a sus compañeros…

Una vez llegaron al Mundo Mamodo, aparecieron en una sala grande dentro del Palacio Real.

-Wow, es grande… - Folgore estaba impresionado ante el tamaño inmenso del Palacio.

-¡Unu! – Gash subió unos escalones para llamar la atención de todos. – Kiyomaro, amigos, ¡bienvenidos al Palacio Raiku! ¡Bienvenidos al Reino del Rayo, Makoku! ¡Bienvenidos al Mundo Mamodo! – Gash sonrió con inocencia.

-Gracias, Su Majestad. – Kiyomaro sonrió e hizo una reverencia ante el Mamodo.

-¡Gracias, Su Majestad! – Todos en la sala hicieron lo mismo que Takamine.

-Unu, no tienen por qué reverenciarme… - Gash dijo eso algo apenado, aún no se acostumbraba a que la gente se inclinara ante él después de todo (caso contrario a su hermano Zeon, quien adoraba que lo reverenciaran aunque solo fuera el Príncipe). – Lamento que su llegada al Makai sea en esta situación…pero les prometo que, una vez que hayamos rescatado a Kurumi-chan y a Zeon, organizaré una fiesta por su llegada. –

-Eso lo sabemos, Gash. – Kiyomaro miró a su Mamodo. – Andando, vayamos al "Mundo del Espejo" a rescatar a esos dos. –

-¡UNU! –

Y de esa manera, el viaje del rey Gash Bell y sus amigos hacia el Mundo del Espejo comenzó…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí :D**

 **Bueno, esta fue la parte 3 del especial 2, espero que les haya gustado ^^7**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, traumas y demás, déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la próxima actualización.**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Al Otro Lado del Espejo

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 2: "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo"**

 **Parte 4: "Al Otro Lado del Espejo"**

-Esta es la habitación. – Gash los condujo a todos al lugar gracias al portal que abrió Goomu y al camuflaje de Kanchome.

-Vaya, son muchos… - Megumi miraba asombrada todos los espejos.

-Ya veo cómo fue capaz de arrastrar a Zeon ella sola… - Kiyomaro estaba igual que impactado.

-Bien, no perdamos tiempo. – Dufaux se puso al frente.

-Nii-san tranquilo. – Martel le tomó la mano a Dufaux. – Ellos están bien...Al menos sabemos que Zeon no es tan fácil de matar. –

-A pesar de que sé que son hermanos…no puedo evitar estar celoso. – Kiyomaro los miraba con algo de envidia.

-Tranquilo. – Li-Yen lo miró. – Tu mismo lo dijiste, son hermanos. HER-MA-NOS. –

-Sí, sí. – Kiyomaro suspiró. - ¡Bien! ¡Equipo de defensa, prepárese! Partiremos cuando estén listos en caso de que atacara por sorpresa. –

-Okay. – Albert abrió su libro. - ¿Están listos? – El rubio, junto a Reira, se ubicaron en la esquina al lado derecho de la puerta.

-¡Por supuesto! – Lance abrió su libro también, ubicándose junto a Pamoon en la esquina izquierda de la pared trasera.

-Vamos, Cherish. – Nicole estaba junto a Cherish arriba de una especie de pilar que habían traído y ubicado al frente de la puerta, dos espejos estaban colocados en las esquinas superiores frente a ellas.

-Por supuesto, Nicole. – Cherish tomó su posición.

-Hyde, nosotros estaremos aquí. – Eita se ubicó en el centro de la habitación.

-Muy bien, Eita. – Hyde se puso frente a él.

-Bien, Hyde y Eita se encargarán de atacar de lleno a los espejos, los demás vigilarán desde diferentes puntos la habitación y cubrirán la espalda de ellos dos al mismo tiempo, ¿entendido? – Kiyomaro dirigió la estrategia.

-¡Entendido! – Gritaron los guardianes de libro.

-Entonces comiencen. – Kiyomaro miró a Gash. – Mientras ellos se preparan, tú debes abrir el portal. – El pelinegro abrió un pequeño libro negro en su mano que A-Su le había dado, al parecer eran los diferentes tipos de abrir portales. – Yo te ayudaré.

-¡Unu! – Gash apuntó sus manos hacia el espejo que Zeon había mencionado. – _Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Aire, Rayo, elementos que componen el Mundo, respondan ante el llamado de este valiente Mamodo que los invoca. –_

-¡Aquí vamos, Reira! – Albert hizo brillar su libro. - _¡Miberna Ma Migron! –_

-¡Bien, Albert! – Las lunas de Reira aparecieron en la habitación.

- _Sello que conectas a los mundos, aparece ante el brillo del libro que reacciona ante un sentimiento noble, entrelazando dos corazones que forman parte de uno solo. –_ Kiyomaro tenía su libro rojo abierto mientras leía la oración.

-Nuestro turno, Pamoon. – Lance agrandó el brillo en su libro. - _¡Farusu! –_

-¡Bien! – Las estrellas de Pamoon también hicieron aparición.

 _-Tigre, Tortuga, Serpiente, Fénix y Dragón, dioses protectores de los reinos, los invoco, aparezcan ante mí. –_ Gash sacó su varita (la cual cargaba siempre en su bolsa del short) y la puso al frente junto a sus manos.

-¡Cherish, seguimos nosotras! – Nicole abrió su libro. - _¡Guraado Ma Kofaru! –_

-¡Okay! – En las manos de Cherish apareció su arma.

-¡Equipo de defensa listo! – Eita le gritó a Dufaux. – Pueden partir inmediatamente. –

-¡Gracias! – Martel respondió.

- _Usando la varita del rey yo, Gash Bell, su amo, los incito a que me presten su poder. –_ El cuerpo de Gash comenzó a brillar de color dorado, mientras que su varita emitió un brillo rojo al igual que el libro de Kiyomaro. – _¡Deseo que el sello deje de existir y el lazo entre estos dos mundos se forme! ¡Eso te imploro! –_

En ese momento, ambos brillos se dirigieron como un rayo al espejo y este brilló, sucesivamente una especie de ondas de colores apareció en el interior de dicho objeto, al instante ambos brillos desaparecieron.

-Está abierto… - Kiyomaro estaba un poco impactado.

-¡Unu! ¡Lo logramos, Kiyomaro! – Gash lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero esa era la parte sencilla. – Kiyomaro respondió. – Esto apenas comenzará. –

-Es impresionante… - Tío miraba asombrada a Gash. – Nunca imaginé escuchar a Gash diciendo ese tipo de cosas… -

-Unu, en realidad no sé qué estaba diciendo. – Gash la miró con inocencia. – Zeon solo dijo "memoriza esto" y eso hice. –

-… - Todos lo miraron con sorpresa. - ¡¿Qué?! –

-¡¿Realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que estabas diciendo?! – Patie estaba impactada.

-¡Unu! No sé qué signifiquen esas palabras. –

-… - La expresión de Rodeaux era aterradora. - ¿Realmente podemos estar seguros de que vamos al lugar indicado? –

-Tranquilos, estaremos bien. – Shiori intentó calmar a todos.

-No se alteren, Kiyomaro y yo analizamos los hechizos apuntados en las notas de Zeon usando el Comunicador de la Respuesta. – Dufaux respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Y es seguro confiar en el Comunicador de la Respuesta de Kiyo-chan…? – Martel miró a Dufaux. – Hace poco volvió a tener ese extraño sueño que hizo que lo perdiera antes ¿no…? –

-¡¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?! – Kiyomaro la miró ofendido. - ¡Además ¿no se supone que eres mi novia?! ¡Deberías apoyarme en este tipo de situaciones! –

-¡Lo siento, pero-…! –

-¡YA DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y VAMONOS! – Brago terminó explotando.

-U-Unu… - Gash retrocedió un poco al ver la cara atemorizante de Brago. – Me-Mejor vámonos ya… -

Gash entró al espejo y desapareció de la habitación, Kiyomaro, Martel y Dufaux lo siguieron, después Brago y Sherry, Patie y Ururu, y así sucesivamente…Una vez que todos entraron el portal se cerró.

-¡Bájate, Gash! – Kiyomaro estaba debajo de su Mamodo.

-Unu…pero Umagon está encima de mí… - Gash estaba tratando de tomar aire con dificultad.

-Pe-Pesan… - Tío estaba en la parte inferior de todos.

-¡Nii-san, levántate! – Martel estaba debajo de Dufaux.

-¡Q-Quienquiera que esté arriba…si no se baja ahora mismo lo mataré…! – Patie estaba encima de Tío.

-Lo siento… - Koruru se bajó y después ayudó a Shiori a hacerlo.

-Al menos ustedes cayeron en blando… - Ted estaba levantándose del suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Cheeta? – Rodeaux había logrado caer antes para atapar a su compañera.

-Sí, gracias Rodeaux. – El Mamodo la bajó.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Sunbeam recorría el lugar con la mirada.

-Estamos en "el jardín del espejo". – El Dr. Enigmas respondió.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú conoces este lugar, doctor? – Kid lo miró impresionado.

-Men-ti-ra. – El doctor se rio un poco.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí. – Martel se sacudió la ropa. - ¿Ahora qué? –

-… - Kiyomaro se quedó pensativo unos momentos y luego volteó a ver a cierto rubio pálido. – Dufaux ¿ahora qué hacemos? –

-¡¿Qué?! – Megumi lo miró asustada. - ¡¿Acaso no tenían un plan?! –

-Solo ideamos hasta la parte del portal… - Kiyomaro rascó su cabeza algo nervioso. – Como no estábamos seguros de qué tipo de mundo era, no pudimos idear más allá de eso. –

-¡¿QUEE?! – Gritaron todos frustrados.

-Bueno, bueno. – Wonrei trató de tranquilizarlos. – Ya estamos aquí ¿no? Deberíamos comenzar a analizar el ambiente. –

-Buena idea, Wonrei. – Ted sonrió.

-Bien, comencemos con eso. – Kiyomaro comenzó a dar instrucciones.

-Rayos…no puedo…moverme… - Zeon estaba dentro de una torre de cristal inmovilizado, se encontraba dentro de una habitación roja con muchas torres de cristal. – Hace mucho…frío aquí… - El chico volteó a ver de reojo a una torre algo alejada, donde estaba encerrada cierta pelinegra. – Maldición…se suponía…que te sacaría de aquí… - El peligris logró mover un poco su mano. – Tengo que romper…este cristal helado… _Zakeru… -_ A Zeon le extrañó que no saliera nada de su mano. - ¿Eh? ¿El hechizo…no salió…? _Zakeru…Zakeru…Zakeruga…Teo Zakeru… -_ Todos sus intentos fueron en vano. - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no sale el ataque…? –

-No te esfuerces tanto. – Alice se paró frente a Zeon. – Cuando te "besé", interrumpí el flujo de tu energía demoníaca, mientras estés dentro de ese cristal de la "maldición", no podrás usar ningún hechizo. En otras palabras, ahora eres solo un Mamodo sin poder. – La ojiazul sonrió. – Tu manto tampoco puede ayudarte, así que no pierdas el tiempo intentándolo. – La expresión de la chica cambió a una irritada. – Joder, sí que son molestos…Al parecer su hermano, el rey, ha venido con compañía. –

- _"¿Gash está aquí…?" –_

-Son 11 mamodos y 13 humanos. – Alice seguía con la misma expresión. – Los humanos poseen libros demoniacos, qué interesante. –

- _"¿Gash revivió los libros? Espera…dijo once mamodos y trece humanos…probablemente Dufaux y Martel vienen con ellos…" –_

-Deberías darles una bienvenida ¿no es así? – Alice sonrió. - ¡Sí, les daré una cálida bienvenida! –

-Maldita…no te atrevas…a tocar…a mi hermano…o a los demás… -

Alice le dio la espalda. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que te escucharé? – La chica caminó hacia un espejo de cristal y colocó su mano encima. – Venga, vamos a jugar un rato ¿vale? –

-Bueno, por el momento solo sabemos qué-… - Antes de terminar de hablar, Kiyomaro fue levantado por unas especies de brazos negros.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Kiyomaro?! – Gash pasó por lo mismo, al igual que los demás.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – Martel estaba forcejeando para zafarse.

-¡¿Es obra de esa chica?! – Megumi intentaba liberarse.

-¡Koruru, vamos a romperlas! – Shiori abrió su libro como pudo. - _¡Zeruku! –_

Unas garras aparecieron en las manos de la Mamodo, Koruru logró liberarse, pero inmediatamente fue atrapada de nuevo.

-¡No puedo liberarme! – Koruru intentó liberarse de nuevo, pero lo acontecido se repitió otra vez. - ¡Es imposible! –

-¡¿Meru meru mee?! – Umagon estaba moviéndose intentando zafarse.

-¡Vamos, Brago! – Sherry abrió su libro. - ¡Asegúrense de proteger sus libros! –

-¡Adelante, Sherry! – Brago apuntó sus manos hacia el suelo.

- _¡Aian Gurabirei! –_

El ataque de Brago logró deshacer los brazos de aprisionaban a todos, libreándose de dicho enredo con facilidad.

-Gracias, Sherry, Brago. – Kiyomaro abrió su libro. – Bien, creo que han venido a darnos la bienvenida. –

- _Los intrusos no son bienvenidos en este lugar. –_ La voz de Alice se escuchó resonar en el lugar. – _Si no se marchan inmediatamente, me veré obligada a tomarlos también. –_

-¡Unu, devuélveme a mi hermano y a Kurumi-chan! – Gash gritó al cielo. - ¡No te atacaremos si lo haces! –

- _¿Por qué debería escucharte? Aquí no eres más que un simple peón. –_ La risa de Alice se logró oír. – _Ya sé…juguemos. –_

-¡Déjate de ridiculeces y entréganos a Zeon y a Kurumi! – Tío gritó furiosa.

 _-Rey Gash Bell, este es el trato: jugaremos una partida de ajedrez, el tablero será este mundo. –_ Alice soltó una pequeña risa. – _Usted será el Rey Rojo, yo seré la Reina Blanca, sus soldados serán todos sus amigos. –_

-¡Espera! – Kiyomaro intervino. - ¿Cuáles serán las negociaciones? ¿Qué reglas seguiremos en el juego? –

 _-Las negociaciones son estas: Si ustedes ganas, les dejaré irse con la Elegida y el Príncipe Zeon. Pero, si yo gano, todos ustedes me pertenecerán. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Bali se molestó. - ¡No tengo por qué soportar esto! –

Brago lo detuvo con su mano. – No seas precipitado. –

-¿Cuáles son las reglas? – Sherry preguntó seria.

- _Las reglas son simples: los soldados de Gash contra los míos, esto aplicará solo cuando una "pieza" esté a punto de "comerse" otra y está prohibido meterse en la batalla de otro. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Li-Yen se asustó un poco.

-¡Eso es trampa, nosotros no podemos pelear! – Jeed gritó algo furioso.

-¡¿Cómo pelearán ellos sin los hechizos?! – Sauza estaba enojado.

- _Los mamodos pueden usar libremente sus poderes demoniacos en este mundo. –_ Alice soltó otra risa, pero esta fue un tanto macabra. – _Si el Mamodo pierde, también perderá su poder demoniaco, los humanos deberán ingeniársela para pelear. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Ururu estaba frustrado.

-Esperen. – Kiyomaro llamó la atención de todos. – Ella dijo que nos las ingeniáramos. –

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? – Bali lo miró.

-En ajedrez deben ser 16 piezas, pero nosotros somos 26…Alice dijo que no podíamos interferir en la batalla de otro, pero jamás dijo que no podíamos pasar en parejas o tríos. –

-Kiyomaro tiene razón… - Sunbeam habló. – Si nos unimos podremos combatirlos. –

-Bien, gracias a que los mamodos no necesitan el libro aquí, nos dividiremos así: Gash será el rey, Dufaux y yo seremos la reina, Brago será una torre, Bali será la otra torre, Patie será un alfil, Tío será otro alfil, Caldio y Sauza serán un caballo, Umagon y Sunbeam serán otro, Ted y Jeed serán un peón, Wonrei y Megumi serán otro, Koruru y Shiori serán el tercer peón, Kid y el Dr. Enigmas serán el cuarto, Sherry y Martel serán otro, Rodeaux será el sexto, Cheeta y Ururu serán el séptimo, y finalmente Gustav y Li-Yen serán el octavo peón. –

-¡Buena idea, Kiyomaro! – Jeed lo felicitó.

-¡Unu! – Gash volteó de nuevo al cielo. - ¡Alice, aceptamos tu juego! –

 _-Bueno, comencemos. –_

En ese momento, el piso se volvió un tablero de ajedrez y, frente a ellos, apareció Alice junto a lo que parecían ser muñecos de piedra.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Tú eres Alice?! –

-Es un gusto conocerlos en persona. – Alice sonrió. – Mi nombre es Alice Blue, sean bienvenidos al Mundo del Espejo. –

Las "piezas de Alice tomaron sus lugares respectivos al igual que ella, el equipo de Gash hizo lo mismo y esperaron a que la pelinegra diera inicio al juego, puesto que las piezas blancas siempre abren la partida.

-Son inteligentes, se han dividido en grupos para contrarrestarse las debilidades entre sí. – Alice los miraba fijamente. – Esto será divertido. -

-¿Y dónde está tu Rey? – Kiyomaro gritó desde su lugar. - ¿O es qué no tienes uno? –

-Oh, lo tengo. – Alice sonrió. – Pero llegará…más tarde. –

-Bien, entonces comencemos, Alice. – Gash tomó su lugar y la miró fijamente.

-De acuerdo, que el juego empiece. – Alice cambió su expresión a una seria. – D4, peón. – Dicha pieza se movió dos casillas al frente.

-Unu, ha comenzado. – Gash miró fijamente el tablero: Ted y Jeed estaban en A7, Wonrei y Megumi en B7, Koruru y Shiori en C7, Kid y el Dr. Enigmas en D7, Sherry y Martel en E7, Rodeaux en F7, Cheeta y Ururu en G7, Gustav y Li-Yen en H7, Brago en A8, Bali en H8, Umagon y Sunbeam en B8, Caldio y Sauza en G8, Patie en C8, Tío en F8, Kiyomaro y Dufaux en D8 y finalmente él en E8. – Unu…E5 peón… -

-Vamos. – Sherry avanzó hacia la casilla junto con Martel.

-Bien, mi turno. – Alice sonrió. – E5 peón. –

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash miró que Alice dirigió su peón hacia Martel y Sherry. – _"¡Maldición! ¡No me di cuenta de eso!" –_

-Maldición… - Martel miró al peón que entró en su casilla. – Debemos pelear ¿no…? –

-No te espantes. – Sherry sacó su bastón con el que solía pelear. – Solo haz lo que yo te diga ¿bien? –

-De acuerdo, Sherry. – Martel trató de tranquilizarse.

 _-"¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué actuaste sin pensarlo antes, Gash?!" –_ Kiyomaro miraba con irritación, quería saltar hasta aquella casilla para salvar a ambas chicas, pero las reglas se lo impedían.

-Confía en Martel. – Dufaux miró al preocupado Kiyomaro. – Ella saldrá victoriosa. –

-Dufaux… - Kiyomaro lo miró, estaba un poco más relajado. – Sí, tienes razón, gracias. –

De esa manera, la partida que tenía en juego las vidas de los mamodos y sus compañeros, comenzó con un mal movimiento por parte del Rey Rojo…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí :3**

 **Bueno, esta fue la actualización del especial, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Agradecimientos a Megu-nee por ayudarme a continuarlo con algunas ideas y un saludo a Hasumin-Chan, a Yanniel Scruce y a Pupebao Zakeruga que leen mis fics sin falta :'v**

 **Esto ha sido todo por hoy, dudas, quejas, comentarios, criticas, traumas y demás déjenlos en los comentarios y responderé en la sig. actua :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. La Batalla en el Tablero de Ajedrez

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 2: "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo"**

 **Parte 5: "La Batalla en el Tablero de Ajedrez"**

-¿Tienes un plan, Sherry? – Murmuró Martel acercándose un poco a la rubia.

-Algo así, confía en mí. – Respondió Sherry.

-Ah, lo olvidaba. – Alice tronó sus dedos y una barrera encerró el cuadro donde estaban ambas chicas junto al peón.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – Exclamó Li-Yen.

-Es una barrera, de esa manera nadie podrá interferir en la batalla. – Respondió Alice con tranquilidad.

-Sherry…esto ya no me gusta. – Murmuró Martel asustada. – Más te vale saber lo que haces… -

-Tengo un plan, sígueme. – Sherry le susurró algo al oído.

* * *

-¿Dónde…estoy…? – Kurumi estaba en un espacio totalmente negro flotando en la nada, estaba recostada y sentía mucho frío. - ¿Qué es…este lugar…? –

- _Kurumi…_ \- Una voz familiar resonó como eco en el oscuro lugar.

-Esa voz… - Abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero no veía absolutamente nada en esa profunda oscuridad.

- _Kurumi… -_ Nuevamente la voz la llamó, sintió que el frío se desvanecía conforme la voz se iba haciendo más clara.

-Esa voz es… - Se sentó con delicadeza en aquél espacio mientras buscaba el provenir de la voz.

- _Kurumi… -_ La voz era más clara, podía escucharla cerca.

-¿Zeon…? – Kurumi buscó por todos lados al peligris, pero no podía verlo. - ¿Dónde…estás…? –

 _-Kurumi. –_ Una pequeña luz azul apareció frente a ella, era cálida y de ahí provenía la voz de Zeon. – _Me alegro, tú alma está a salvo. –_

-Zeon… ¿Por qué tú…? – Miró confundida dicha luz.

- _Lo siento, fui demasiado débil…me venció. –_ Dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz. – _Pronto yo también desapareceré, quería despedirme de ti… -_

-Estás usando mucha energía para usar la telepatía… - Respondió Kurumi. – No tienes que hacer eso por mí, yo estoy bien… -

 _-Se supone que te protegería, y no pude salvarte al final… -_ Dijo triste. – _Quería ver tu sonrisa una vez más…pero me siento feliz de poder escuchar tu voz por última vez. –_

-No lo digas de esa manera. – Kurumi tomó la pequeña luz en sus manos y la miró fijamente. – Este no es el adiós ¿verdad…? –

Zeon guardó silencio. – _No lo sé… -_ Respondió afligido. – _Tengo tantas cosas que decirte…no sé por dónde empezar. –_

Kurumi sonrió con melancolía. – No digas nada, no aún… - Dijo con dulzura y tristeza en su voz. – Guarda tus palabras, mantenlas contigo hasta el día que volvamos a vernos…algún día vamos a vernos de nuevo ¿no es así? –

 _-Sí, tienes razón, lo siento. –_ Soltó una risa triste. – _Mis fuerzas se están agotando…no aguantaré mucho más… -_

-Ya veo…entiendo. – Murmuró mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y mojaban sus manos, traspasando la luz.

- _¿Estás llorando? No llores, te ves más fea de lo que estás. –_ Dijo tratando de hacerla sonreír. – _Perdóname, me siento demasiado débil…pronto terminaré desvaneciéndome. –_

-Entiendo… - Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas. – "Hasta pronto", Zeon. –

 _-Sí, nos vemos después, Kurumi. –_ La pequeña luz azul desapareció en ese momento.

 _-_ Zeon…Gash… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. - ¡Quiero salir de aquí…! – Se puso de pie y apareció sus dos alas rojas. - ¡Voy a salir de este lugar! –

- _¡No te lo permitiré! –_ La voz de Alice resonó en el lugar.

Inmediatamente aparecieron torres y fragmentos de cristal aparecieron por todo el lugar, el cual se volvió rojo y cadenas de luz que salían de dichos cristales comenzaron a atarla de los brazos, las piernas, las alas y del cuello.

-¡Suéltame…! – Exclamó Kurumi forcejeando para liberarse.

* * *

-¡Lo lograron! – Festejó Kiyomaro viendo como la barrera alrededor de Martel y Sherry desaparecía.

-¡Unu! ¡Son muy fuertes! – Exclamó Gash contento.

Fue un golpe de suerte: Martel distrajo al peón siendo la carnada mientras Sherry buscaba un punto débil de aquella marioneta, cuando lo encontró inmediatamente lo atacó con su látigo y algunas patadas, logrando destruirlo y salvándose ambas.

-Tch. – Murmuró molesta Alice.

-Es tu turno, Gash. – Dijo Tio mirándolo.

-No seas precipitado. – Dijo Rodeaux mirándolo. - Piensa muy bien tu próximo movimiento. –

-¡Unu! – Exclamó Gash y miró fijamente el tablero una vez más. – F5 peón. –

-¡No me digas peón! – Reclamó Rodeaux mirándolo.

-Cállate y muévete. – Dijo Brago mirándolo de reojo.

-Tch, ¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Rodeaux caminó al lugar indicado por Gash.

-F3 caballo. – Dijo Alice, moviendo el caballo blanco desde G1 hasta F3.

-Esto no me huele bien… - Murmuró Megumi.

-Gash, se más cuidadoso. – Dijo Cheeta mirándolo.

-Unu. – Respondió Gash mirando el tablero nuevamente. – E4 peón. –

-¡¿De nuevo?! – Exclamó Martel asustada.

-Andando. – Dijo Sherry tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a la casilla del frente.

-Sacarlas de peligro, muy inteligente. – Murmuró Alice. – G5 caballo. -

El caballo se movió y se situó en la castilla nombrada.

- _"¿Qué significa esto?" –_ Kiyomaro miraba el juego fijamente. – _"Está dejando que Gash avance… ¿Planeará algo? Además, aún no tiene un rey…" –_

Pasó una hora eterna y el juego se volvió más pesado…habían eliminado a Rodeaux, a Tio, a Patie, a Umagon y Sunbeam, a Kid y el Dr. Enigmas, a Koruru y a Shiori y a Wonrei y Megumi. Ellos llevaban ventaja, pero el rey de Alice no había aparecido aún y eso inquietaba un poco a Kiyomaro y a Dufaux.

-A4 Torre. – Alice habló y su torre se movió a la casilla, en ese lugar estaba Brago, así que el Mamodo rápidamente eliminó la torre enemiga.

-¡Estás muy calmada para estar perdiendo, Alice! – Exclamó Kiyomaro mientras la miraba.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Solo es un juego. – Respondió tranquila. – Además, no pueden ganar si no me derrotan primero. –

-¡¿Dónde está tu rey, Alice?! – Exclamó Sherry mirándola.

-No saben ser pacientes. – Murmuró fastidiada. – Llegará pronto. –

Pasaron las horas y la batalla continuó…La suerte de Gash parecía haberse acabado cuando comenzaron a eliminar a sus amigos con tanta facilidad, al final solamente quedaron Brago, Bali, Kiyomaro con Dufaux y él en el campo. Del lado de Alice quedaba la nombrada pelinegra, una torre, un alfil y el espacio solo de su rey.

-¡La tenemos! – Exclamó Kiyomaro estando en H1 junto a Dufaux.

-No celebres tan rápido. – Murmuró Dufaux serio.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Ella aún no muestra a su rey. – Respondió.

* * *

-¡Fuego! – Nicole indició y Cherish disparó hacia un espejo quebrándolo.

Los reflejos de Alice aparecían de repente en los espejos y lanzaban hechizos contra ellos. Era algo muy extraño, la mayoría de dichos hechizos eran conocidos: el Zakeru, el Zonisu, el Aian Gurabirei, el Chaajiru Saifodon, el Zerusen, el Rao Dibauren…

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Preguntó Pamoon confundido.

-Esos ataques… - Continuó Hyde. - ¡Esos ataques le pertenecen a Gash y a los demás! –

-¡¿Por qué ella nos ataca con esos hechizos?! – Cuestionó Albert.

-Esto me da mala espina… - Murmuró Nicole.

-A mi igual, Nicole. – Dijo Cherish mirándola.

-Regresen pronto chicos… - Reira miraba el espejo antiguo que, en realidad, era el portal al Mundo de Alice.

* * *

-Este juego se ha vuelto interesante… - Alice sonrió con diversión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas extender este juego, Alice? – Bali la miró fijamente.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir definiendo un ganador. – Alice tronó sus dedos y sonrió, todos la miraron fijamente alertas por si se trataba de un ataque sorpresa. – Adivina adivinador: ¿Quién es frío por fuera, amable por dentro y se convirtió en el prometido de la rosa? –

-¿Eh? – Kiyomaro la miró confundida.

-¿Unu? – Gash también se confundió. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

Dufaux cambió su expresión. – Eso… -

Antes de poder dar la respuesta, una luz apareció en E1 y tomó una forma conocida por todos. El Rey de Alice apareció en el espacio que había estado solo todo este tiempo y dejó a los chicos petrificados.

-Zeon Bell, aquí. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y después mirándolos fijamente.

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash inmóvil. - ¡¿Zeon?! –

-¡Imposible! – Gritó Kiyomaro. - ¡¿Zeon es…el rey de Alice?! –

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso?! – Bali miró furioso a Zeon.

-Cállense, basuras. – Respondió Zeon con frialdad. – Todos ustedes deben morir. –

-¡¿Qué dijo?! – Preguntó Brago mirándolo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Zeon? – Dijo Dufaux serio mientras veía fijamente a Alice. – Responde ahora. –

-Que bruscos son. – Murmuró Alice. – No le hice nada, solamente abrí un poco su corazón. –

-¡Unu! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?! – Exclamó Gash furioso.

-Zeon-chan, estas personas quieren dañarnos… - Dijo Alice con una voz dulce mientras miraba a Zeon.

-¡No permitiré que se acerquen más! – Dijo Zeon mirándolos con ira.

-E1 torre. – Dijo Gash mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué haces, Gash?! – Cuestionó Kiyomaro.

-¡No seas precipitado, mocoso! – Reclamó Bali.

-Unu, Zeon volverá cuando el juego acabe. – Dijo Gash firme. – Y Brago es el más cercano a él. –

-Retar directamente al rey no es una buena jugada. – Dijo Dufaux. – Estamos hablando de Zeon, después de todo. –

-Ese mocoso no me vencerá. – Dijo Brago caminando hacia la casilla de Zeon.

-Te pulverizaré. – Amenazó el peligris viendo como el Mamodo se acercaba.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Zeon-chan. – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa divertida. – Gash, añadamos algo al contrato…si tu torre vence a mi rey responderé 3 dudas que tengas, sea lo que sean. –

-¿Y si pierde? – Preguntó Gash.

-Sí pierde, me entregarás tu pureza. – Respondió la pelinegra.

-¿La pureza…de Gash? – Murmuró Kiyomaro confundido ante la petición.

-¿A qué te refieres con mi pureza? – Preguntó el rey Mamodo.

-A tu pureza, tu inocencia…tu virginidad, llámalo como quieras. – Respondió con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué planeas hacerle a Gash?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro.

-Esto es una pelea entre representantes de los reyes, humanos inútiles como tú no tienes voz aquí. – Dijo Alice mirándolo con repulsión.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Dufaux mirando a su compañero.

-Bien, veamos el potencial del afamado Príncipe del Rayo. – Dijo Brago con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro. – Enséñame tu poder, niño prodigio de la Élite Mamodo. –

-Te lo demostraré, maldito bastardo. – Murmuró Zeon mirándolo fijamente con ira.

-Un trato es un trato Alice. – Dijo Gash mirándola fijamente. – Espero que lo cumplas. –

-Oh sí, nunca defraudaría nuestro trato. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No se te ocurra perder, Brago. – Dijo Bali cruzando los brazos.

Dufaux y Kiyomaro se miraron mutuamente, no emitieron palabra alguna, pero ambos entendieron a la perfección lo que el otro intentaba decir.

-Bien. – Alice tronó los dedos y la barrera rodeó la casilla. – Qué comience la batalla final. –

Brago y Zeon se pusieron en posición para comenzar el duelo. La batalla final de ese ajedrez estaba por comenzar…una batalla entre dos niños prodigios de la Élite Mamodo: Brago y Zeon.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente aquí ta la parte 5 :v no sé jugar ajedrez, así que por eso tuve que acortar y resumir la batalla (?)**

 **Este cap me quedó más corto que los anteriores, pero al menos ya traje la parte 5 :3 espero que les haya gustado uwu capítulo dedicado a Pupebao Zakeruga que fue el último en dejar un review preguntando por la actualización... ¡UN BENDITO MES DESDE QUE ACTUALICE POR ULTIMA VEZ! Tarde pero seguro (?)**

 **Dudas, quejas, comentarios, criticas, opiniones, sugerencias, traumas y demás déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la próxima actualización :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Brago vs Zeon: Lo que Realmente Deseas

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 2: "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo"**

 **Parte 6: "Brago vs Zeon: Lo que Realmente Deseas es…"**

-Zeon… - Murmuró Dufaux mirando a su compañero.

-Bien, veamos el potencial del afamado Príncipe del Rayo. – Dijo Brago con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro. – Enséñame tu poder, niño prodigio de la Élite Mamodo. –

-Te lo demostraré, maldito bastardo. – Murmuró Zeon mirándolo fijamente con ira.

-Un trato es un trato Alice. – Dijo Gash mirándola fijamente. – Espero que lo cumplas. –

-Oh sí, nunca defraudaría nuestro trato. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No se te ocurra perder, Brago. – Dijo Bali cruzando los brazos.

Dufaux y Kiyomaro se miraron mutuamente, no emitieron palabra alguna, pero ambos entendieron a la perfección lo que el otro intentaba decir.

-Bien. – Alice tronó los dedos y la barrera rodeó la casilla. – Qué comience la batalla final. –

Brago y Zeon se pusieron en posición para comenzar el duelo. La batalla final de ese ajedrez estaba por comenzar…una batalla entre dos niños prodigios de la Élite Mamodo: Brago y Zeon.

-Cuando quieras. – Digo Brago fríamente mirando a Zeon. – Estoy esperando. –

-Quiero ver que sigas con esa actitud cuando te despedace. – Respondió el peligris mirándolo fijamente con furia.

-Bien, espero que no me decepciones mocoso. – Dijo Brago sonriendo divertido.

Zeon sonrió divertido y, en menos de un segundo, apareció detrás de Brago lanzándole un Zakeru, Brago no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo por la cercanía del peligris y la velocidad del ataque, por lo que lo recibió de lleno en la espalda y cayó al suelo. Con una mirada asesina, Brago lanzó un Aian Gurabirei para inmovilizar a Zeon y lo atacó con un Dioga Gurabidon de lleno.

-¿Ese es tu potencial? – Preguntó Zeon limpiando la suciedad de su mejilla que había estado retenida en el suelo por el Aian Gurabirei. – Si es así, me estás decepcionando. –

Brago sonrió divertido. - ¿Por qué mostraría todo mi poder ante alguien que sólo ha lanzado un simple Zakeru? – Preguntó en burla lanzándole un puñetazo, pero Zeon lo detuvo con una sola mano. - ¡Clear Note era mucho mejor que tú! – Exclamó golpeando a Zeon con un Oruga Reisu, el peligris retrocedió para evadirlo y destruirlo con un Zakeruga. - ¡Deshonras a la Élite Mamodo! _¡Rioru Reisu!_ –

- _¡Teo Zakeru! –_ Contraatacó Zeon, inmediatamente se teletransportó sobre Brago y desde lo alto apuntó hacia él. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

 _-¡Oruga Reisu! –_ Se defendió Brago, el brillo del Zakeruga lo cegó por un momento, impidiéndole ver cuando Zeon tocó el suelo y lo golpeó con su pie.

 _-¡Raajia Zakeru! –_ Exclamó electrificando el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Brago siendo electrificado por el ataque.

-Oe, ¿no dijiste que deshonraba a la Élite Mamodo? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? – Dijo Zeon divertido.

- _¡Baberuga Gurabidon! –_ Contraataco Brago, la fuerza del hechizo hizo que el piso se agrietara y Zeon perdió el control de Raajia Zakeru, el cual se anuló en ese momento.

Brago aprovechó el desequilibro del peligris para darle seis puñetazos rápidos pero potentes en el estómago, una patada en la espalda, una en el rostro y finalmente un Dioga Gurabidon que lo hizo volar hasta chocar en la barrera que los encerraba, la cual electrocutó a Zeon en la espalda, Brago lanzó un Rioru Reisu aprovechando el daño que le había infligido, pero Zeon lo anuló con su manto.

-Ya me harté de ti… - Murmuró Zeon limpiando la sangre que escurría de su boca. - _¡Jauro Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó encerrando a Brago dentro de Jauro Zakeruga debido al pequeño espacio en el que estaban atrapados.

Brago quiso contraatacar, pero nuevamente Zeon lanzó un Raajia Zakeru y lo inmovilizó unos momentos, permitiendo que el Jauro Zakeruga explotara de lleno sobre Brago, el peligris aprovechó la cortina de humo para teletransportarse sobre el pelinegro, tomándolo de la cabeza para empujarlo a suelo y poner su pie sobre su espalda mientras se reía.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Brago?! – Exclamó Gash preocupado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – Preguntó Kiyomaro angustiado.

En ese momento el humo se disipó y permitió que todos vieran a Brago en el suelo con Zeon sosteniéndolo de la cabeza en el piso mientras su pie estaba sobre él. Alice sonrió con satisfacción.

-Bien hecho, Zeon. – Dijo Alice complacida.

-No festejes todavía. – Interrumpió Bari cruzado de brazos. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Brago?! ¡¿Dejarás que un mocoso te trate así?! ¡Deja de holgazanear y levántate! –

-Hmph, silencio basura. – Dijo Zeon sonriente, pero al sentir que Brago se movía bajo él borró su sonrisa. - ¿Hm? -

-¿Y quién dijo que ya habías ganado? – Dijo Brago poniendo sus manos en el suelo mientras su mirada se volvía filosa. - _¡SHIN BABERUGA GURABIDON! –_

En ese momento, todo el piso encerrado en la barrera de Alice se quebró en miles de pedazos y grandes grietas se abrieron en el suelo, ambos mamodos cayeron al vacío, Brago se sostuvo de una roca mientras que Zeon se teletransportó a una roca y apuntó hacía Brago, quien seguía lanzando su hechizo.

- _¡Zigadirasu Uru Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó Zeon apareciendo su ángel eléctrico, disparando su potente rayo contra Brago.

- _¡_ _Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei!_ – Contraatacó Brago, creando una potente esfera gravitacional que comenzó luchar contra el rayo de Zigadirasu.

El impacto entre ambos hechizos creó que pequeñas esferas gravitacionales y algunos rayos salieran disparados por todos lados, la fuerza de los ataques hizo que la barrera de Alice se destruyera y se creara una potente onda que empujó con fuerza a todos e hizo que el tablero se agrietara.

-¡U-Unu…! – Murmuró Gash sosteniéndose con fuerza del suelo. - ¡¿Kiyomaro…?! –

-¡E-Estoy bien, Gash…! – Respondió Kiyomaro sosteniéndose del suelo junto a Dufaux.

-¡¿Acaso piensan destruirlo todo…?! – Murmuró Bari sosteniéndose del suelo.

-Esto se salió de control… - Murmuró Alice protegida por una barrera de cristal. - ¡Termínalo ya, Zeon! –

-Maldito… - Murmuró Brago con sus brazos temblorosos, haber lanzado el Shin Baberuga Gurabidon lo había agotado, y por ende estaba teniendo que poner un gran esfuerzo para mantener el Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei.

-¡Esto se acaba aquí! – Exclamó Zeon aumentando el poder de su Zigadirasu, el cual comenzó a vencer al hechizo de Brago. – Estás acabado. –

 ** _-¡Zeon! -_ ** Exclamó una voz femenina que sólo el peligris escuchó.

¿Qué? – Murmuró Zeon confundido.

 ** _-¡Ya detente, Zeon! –_** Repitió preocupada la voz. - **_¡Este no eres tú! ¡Alice te está manipulando! ¡Abre tus ojos, Zeon! -_**

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó aumentando el poder de su rayo.

 _- **¡ZEON! –**_ Exclamó nuevamente, en ese instante una luz cegadora brilló frente al peligris.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó siendo cegado por la luz.

* * *

 ** _¡No soy niño! ¡Soy el Príncipe Zeon! ¡Entrenaremos hasta que logre usar el poder del rayo, hasta que no lo logre continuaremos! ¡Es una orden!_**

 ** _"No…me toques… Si te acercas…tanto a mí…yo…"_**

 ** _¡¿Qué hiciste, estúpida?! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Oye!_**

 ** _En mi pesadilla…ese chico que mató a papá venía y trataba de matarme…pero…tú te interponías y al final te mataba a ti…y no quiero eso…_**

 ** _Eres lo único que me sostiene y lo sabes…si no te tengo a mi lado… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!_**

 ** _¡No es culpa…de Zeon…! ¡Por favor…no lastime más…a Zeon!_**

 ** _Yo no tenía ninguna razón para seguir viviendo…me echaron de mi casa, mataron a mi padre y no tenía madre…pero…el que me dio una nueva razón para vivir…fuiste tú, Zeon…_**

 ** _Solamente detuve tu hemorragia._**

 ** _¡Te dije que tenías que quedarte a mi lado, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué complicas tanto las cosas?!_**

 ** _Me convertiré en rey y, cuando eso suceda, te convertiré en la Princesa que mereces ser._**

 ** _¡Zeon! ¡Ya has sufrido demasiado por culpa de ese poder! ¡¿Ya lo olvidaste?! ¡Tú lo dijiste, eres quien mejor sabe por qué tengo esta cicatriz!_**

 ** _Zeon…lo que dijo Cherish…no es cierto… Tal vez no tienes algo que proteger…pero tienes a alguien que te proteja…_**

 ** _Zeon, no hay nada que tenga que perdonarte…_**

 ** _Kurumi, por favor, cuida a Gash por mí, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo, siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte._**

 ** _Zeon… ¿Serías capaz de perdonarme y dejarme ir?_**

 ** _Se supone que te protegería, y no pude salvarte al final…  
_**

 ** _Cuando el amor de la Elegida sea correspondido, tu relación con ella acabará…ya no tendrán ese vínculo especial que los mantenía unidos._**

 ** _Yo lo único que quiero es ver su sonrisa, quiero proteger la felicidad de Kurumi, solo eso… ¡Lo que yo quiero es-…!_**

 ** _Lo que deseas es que ambos sean felices juntos._** ** _Pero es imposible ¿verdad? Porque ella ama a tu hermano menor._**

 ** _¡Yo no quiero nada de eso!_**

 ** _No me… ¡No me toques!_**

 ** _"Hasta pronto", Zeon._**

 ** _Sí, nos vemos después, Kurumi._**

 ** _Esa no es Kurumi… ¡Esa no es mi Kurumi!_**

 ** _Lo que realmente deseas es…_**

* * *

-¿Kurumi…? – Murmuró Zeon volviendo en sí, el poder de su Zigadirasu se redujo y el ataque de Brago causó que ambos hechizos chocaran y se causara una enorme explosión que destruyó el tablero y arrojó a todos con fuerza.

 _Lo que realmente deseas es algo que no puedes tener aunque lo persigas, es algo que jamás será tuyo, pero que ha estado contigo desde el comienzo._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Empezamos el año con una actua del fic que más tiempo lleva entre las sombras! Tuve muchas dificultades con la batalla de Zeon y Brago, nunca imaginé verlos pelear y pues...no quería degradar a ninguno, espero no haberla dejado tan mal TvT me esforcé en ella :'v**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap QvQ a partir de aquí se mezclarán dos libros: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y Alicia a Través del Espejo y lo que Encontró Allí, combinado un poco con los libros de Reina de Corazones de Colleen Oakes XDDD aunque los incluirá mucho, será una esencia propia de mí, espérenlo!**

 **Agradecimientos y saludos a yafeth videz quien ha estado enviando muchos follows y favorites a todos mis fics de KnG! TvT me hace muy feliz saber que los lees! *O* y gracias por tus reviews pidiendo actua de este fic, me diste un impulso enorme para escribir este cap TvT ya tengo el siguiente cap. también, pero quiero guardarlo para cuando me quede muerta de nuevo poder actualizarles algo XDDD**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, opiniones, traumas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews y se responderán en la sig. actua UvU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. Había una Vez un Mamodo Llamado Zeon…

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 2: "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo"**

 **Parte 7: "Había una Vez un Mamodo Llamado Zeon…"**

–Estás acabado. –

 ** _-¡Zeon! -_ ** Exclamó una voz femenina que sólo el peligris escuchó.

¿Qué? – Murmuró Zeon confundido.

 ** _-¡Ya detente, Zeon! –_** Repitió preocupada la voz. - **_¡Este no eres tú! ¡Alice te está manipulando! ¡Abre tus ojos, Zeon! -_**

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó aumentando el poder de su rayo.

 _- **¡ZEON! –**_ Exclamó nuevamente, en ese instante una luz cegadora brilló frente al peligris.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó siendo cegado por la luz.

* * *

 ** _¡No soy niño! ¡Soy el Príncipe Zeon! ¡Entrenaremos hasta que logre usar el poder del rayo, hasta que no lo logre continuaremos! ¡Es una orden!_**

 ** _"No…me toques… Si te acercas…tanto a mí…yo…"_**

 ** _¡¿Qué hiciste, estúpida?! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Oye!_**

 ** _En mi pesadilla…ese chico que mató a papá venía y trataba de matarme…pero…tú te interponías y al final te mataba a ti…y no quiero eso…_**

 ** _Eres lo único que me sostiene y lo sabes…si no te tengo a mi lado… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!_**

 ** _¡No es culpa…de Zeon…! ¡Por favor…no lastime más…a Zeon!_**

 ** _Yo no tenía ninguna razón para seguir viviendo…me echaron de mi casa, mataron a mi padre y no tenía madre…pero…el que me dio una nueva razón para vivir…fuiste tú, Zeon…_**

 ** _Solamente detuve tu hemorragia._**

 ** _¡Te dije que tenías que quedarte a mi lado, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué complicas tanto las cosas?!_**

 ** _Me convertiré en rey y, cuando eso suceda, te convertiré en la Princesa que mereces ser._**

 ** _¡Zeon! ¡Ya has sufrido demasiado por culpa de ese poder! ¡¿Ya lo olvidaste?! ¡Tú lo dijiste, eres quien mejor sabe por qué tengo esta cicatriz!_**

 ** _Zeon…lo que dijo Cherish…no es cierto… Tal vez no tienes algo que proteger…pero tienes a alguien que te proteja…_**

 ** _Zeon, no hay nada que tenga que perdonarte…_**

 ** _Kurumi, por favor, cuida a Gash por mí, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo, siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte._**

 ** _Zeon… ¿Serías capaz de perdonarme y dejarme ir?_**

 ** _Se supone que te protegería, y no pude salvarte al final…  
_**

 ** _Cuando el amor de la Elegida sea correspondido, tu relación con ella acabará…ya no tendrán ese vínculo especial que los mantenía unidos._**

 ** _Yo lo único que quiero es ver su sonrisa, quiero proteger la felicidad de Kurumi, solo eso… ¡Lo que yo quiero es-…!_**

 ** _Lo que deseas es que ambos sean felices juntos._** ** _Pero es imposible ¿verdad? Porque ella ama a tu hermano menor._**

 ** _¡Yo no quiero nada de eso!_**

 ** _No me… ¡No me toques!_**

 ** _"Hasta pronto", Zeon._**

 ** _Sí, nos vemos después, Kurumi._**

 ** _Esa no es Kurumi… ¡Esa no es mi Kurumi!_**

 ** _Lo que realmente deseas es…_**

* * *

-¿Kurumi…? – Murmuró Zeon volviendo en sí, el poder de su Zigadirasu se redujo y el ataque de Brago causó que ambos hechizos chocaran y se causara una enorme explosión que destruyó el tablero y arrojó a todos con fuerza.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Exclamó Gash levantándose del suelo, se había protegido con un Rashirudo reforzado con dos Zaguruzemu, Dufaux y Kiyomaro se habían ocultado en una grieta para evitar el golpe, Bari se había protegido con su Zorushirudo y Alice estaba intacta en su barrera. El humo se disipó y todos pudieron ver que Brago salió muy dañado del enorme agujero que había creado el Shin Baberuga Gurabidon, mientras que en el suelo agrietado, a unos metros de donde había salido el mamodo, se encontraba Zeon totalmente desgarrado inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡¿Perdió?! – Murmuró Alice disgustada mirando a Zeon.

-¡Unu, Zeon! – Exclamó Gash corriendo hacia él.

-¡Gash! ¡Brago! – Exclamó Kiyomaro corriendo tras él.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Dufaux antes de correr hacia el mamodo.

-Su ataque se debilitó en el último momento. – Explicó Brago acercándose a ellos. – Perdió total concentración en la batalla, fue cómo pude ganarle. –

-Casi te vence un niño. – Dijo en burla Bari acercándose a Brago.

-Cállate. – Replicó Brago mirándolo de reojo. – Quiero ver que tú lo derrotes estando él en sus mejores condiciones y tú con seis batallas libradas antes. –

-Sí, sí. – Dijo Bari restándole importancia.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Gash tratándolo de despertar.

-Está vivo. – Dijo Dufaux tranquilo mientras cargaba a Zeon en sus brazos estilo princesa. – Se recuperará si descansa. –

-Ahora. – Interrumpió Kiyomaro girándose a ver a Alice. – Gash ganó el juego, ahora regresa a todos a la normalidad. –

-Oh bien, de acuerdo. – Dijo Alice tronando sus dedos, en ese momento los cristales que encerraban a los inconscientes amigos de Gash que habían perdido en el juego se quebraron, liberándolos.

-¡Espera! – Exclamó Gash. - ¡Dijiste que responderías tres preguntas si Brago ganaba! –

-Bien, pregunta lo que quieras. – Respondió con simpleza Alice.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó Gash.

-Alguna vez fui una humana, estaba muy enferma y pronto moriría, de pronto un conejo que hablaba me dio un libro como ese que ustedes tienen y me dijo que peleara a su lado. – Explicó Alice mirándolo.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿La batalla de los 100 mamodos?! –

–Un día encontré una espada muy peculiar en el jardín de donde vivía, recuerdo que el cristal que tenía brilló y una mujer apareció ante nosotros dos, dijo que si yo le daba esa espada me cumpliría un deseo, así que pedí que ese momento junto a Usagi no terminara nunca. – Prosiguió Alice. – Y ella me trajo a este mundo, creo que han pasado dos mil años desde ese día. –

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash. - ¡¿Dos mil años?! –

-Ya respondí una pregunta, te quedan dos. – Respondió Alice.

-¿Por qué te llevaste a Kurumi y a Zeon? – Preguntó Gash.

-Porque la necesito para terminar este ciclo eterno en el que estoy atada. – Respondió Alice. – El Príncipe Zeon terminó aquí por coincidencia, si no hubiera atacado los espejos no habría tenido que capturarlo. – Dijo sonriente. – Dos, falta una. –

-Piensa bien lo que preguntarás, mocoso. – Amenazó Bari mirándolo.

-Uh… - Murmuró Zeon adolorido tratando de abrir sus ojos.

-¡Zeon! – Dijo Dufaux mirando el rostro del mamodo que seguía en sus brazos.

-Uh…me duele… - Murmuró el peligris abriendo lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de su guardián. - ¿Dufaux? –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Zeon, despertaste! – Exclamó feliz Gash viéndolo.

-¿Gash? – Murmuró mirando a su hermano, notando que estaba "levitando". - ¿Qué? – Preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargado por Dufaux, su rostro se sonrojó ligeramente de la vergüenza al notar que parecía una "frágil" princesa cargada por su príncipe. - ¡¿Q-Qué?! – Gritó empujando a Dufaux, cayendo de espalda al suelo. - ¡Duele…! -

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Zeon! – Exclamó Gash acercándose para ayudarlo a levantarse. - ¿Estás bien? -

-S-Sí, creo… - Murmuró poniéndose de pie mientras sobaba su espalda, después notó a Alice y enfureció. – Tú… - Dijo girándose a verla. - ¡Devuélveme a Kurumi, maldita! – Exclamó lanzándole un Zakeru que fue repelido por la barrera de Alice.

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no puede herirme mientras estemos aquí? – Preguntó Alice divertida.

-Maldita… - Murmuró el peligris furioso.

-Unu, espera. – Interrumpió Gash. – Responde mi última pregunta, ¿qué planeas hacer con Kurumi? –

-Interesante, bien, se los diré. – Respondió Alice sonriente. – En dos días se alzará una Luna Negra en el cielo del Makai y del Mundo Humano al mismo tiempo, y cuando eso pase la puerta del agujero que conecta al País de las Maravillas con el Mundo Humano se abrirá, pero solamente puede cruzarla un cuerpo vivo. – Explicó Alice. – Así que, cuando se cumpla la profecía, ¡me apoderaré del cuerpo de la Elegida y saldré de este mundo! ¡¿No es maravilloso?! –

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash atónito. – Sí haces eso…Kurumi-chan… ¡Kurumi-chan morirá! –

-Su alma se quedará en este mundo por siempre, será un "pequeño intercambio". –

-¡Estás loca si crees que te dejaré hacer eso! – Exclamó Zeon saltando a golpearla, pero Alice lo detuvo del brazo sin dificultad. - ¡¿Qué?! –

-Había una vez un mamodo llamado Zeon, siempre se mostraba frío e indiferente ante todos, pero dentro de su corazón había un oscuro deseo. – Comenzó a decir Alice como si contara un cuento. – Era un deseo profundo lleno de todos sus verdaderos sentimientos, un deseo de muchos años que nunca había podido realizar porque su "princesa" estaba enamorada de alguien más. –

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó pateándola para alejarse de ella y regresar al lado de Gash.

-Había una vez un mamodo llamado Zeon, quien cayó en la desesperación después de perder a su amada princesa sin poder impedirlo. – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa tétrica. - ¿Quiere saber el final del cuento, Príncipe Zeon? ¿Quiere saberlo? –

-¡Cierra la boca! –

-¡Contrólate mocoso, está jugando con tu mente! – Interrumpió Brago tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Déjanos ir, Alice! – Exclamó Kiyomaro. - ¡Devuelve a Kurumi y déjanos ir! –

-Juguemos entonces. – Dijo Alice apareciendo un reloj de bolsillo en su mano. – La Luna Negra se alzará en dos días, a las 4 de la tarde. – Explicó mirándolos. – Si encuentran la salida y la llave antes de que se alce la Luna Negra, los dejaré ir con la Elegida, ¿qué dicen? –

Los seis se miraron fijamente en silencio, no sabían que hacer o qué responder.

 _El País de las Maravillas es un lugar hermoso...y su hermosura ciega tus ojos, impidiéndote ver la terrible verdad que oculta en su belleza._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno, les dejo el cap. de Espejo Eterno para que se entretengan un rato :v espero que les haya gustado UvU aquí comienza el clímax de esta historia, ¡esperen lo que sigue, que comienza el juego nuevamente! \\._./**

 **Agradecimientos y saludos a yafeth videz, gracias por tu apoyo TwT hace tiempo que nadie me seguía como tú lo haces ahora :'3 me haces muy feliz QvQ espero que te haya gustado el cap UvU**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, opiniones, traumas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews y se responderán en la sig. actua x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
